


Now I Know What I Have Found

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Assault, Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, Bullying, First Time, Gay Bashing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, New York City, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a college student/fashion magazine intern working at the Spotlight Diner when he meets a beautiful but difficult customer, who he will absolutely not date. Will he change his mind when he discovers just how much they have in common?Title taken from a lyric in the song "Latch" by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith (I highly recommend the acoustic version, which is linked in the story). Written for the 2018 Klaine Fic Exchange on tumblr forcontrolofwhatidowho prompted, "Some sort of skank or badboy fic (can be either Kurt or Blaine) but not in high school. Maybe they meet in college or in NYC at the spotlight diner."





	Now I Know What I Have Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [controlofwhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, except the original characters, nor do I own the rights to any of the songs mentioned.  
> Also, thank you so much to [klaineunite](http://klaineunite.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for being my beta, cheerleader, and friend throughout this whole fic writing process! <3

“Ugh, oh my God, Rachel! What is it now?” Kurt groans.

It’s already been a long shift working at the diner and they’re only three hours into it, with five left to get through.

Rachel has her brunette hair tied back into a ponytail and is wearing her waitress uniform, a sleeveless short red dress with white piping, white buttons down the right side of it, and a little apron attached to the skirt. She huffs and throws her order pad down on the bar in front of Kurt. 

He has a damp towel in his hand, cleaning up after a messy customer who left scrambled eggs and syrup all over the bar top. He’s already dealt with a lady who complained that too much salt was on her salt-flavored bagel, a man who wouldn’t stop talking about how some baseball team needed a better pitching staff to close while Kurt was behind in serving two other tables, and another man who snapped his fingers at him and wanted a second cup of coffee right after his first was poured.

So whatever Rachel is going to gripe about is not something he cares to listen to. It’s been tough enough living with her rehearsing for school performances at the crack of dawn and hogging the bathroom when he has to get to class or work just the same as she does.

“Kurt, these customers are killing me today. If I have to smile at one more rude person, my mouth will be stuck that way and then I won’t get any work as an actress and we’ll be living on the streets.”

“Speak for yourself, Rachel. I’ll be doing just fine with my career. You’d only be living on the streets if I couldn’t put up with you anymore. Just act like you’re playing a waitress and it’s the role of a lifetime. Or you could always put a show face on. Who was it that said that again?”

“My ex-boyfriend Jesse and though it was a valuable lesson, that doesn’t make me feel any better, Kurt. Can we get back to how customers are bothering me so far today?”

Kurt sighs. “I’ve been dealing with rude people all day, too, but you probably won’t shut up until you tell me, so I repeat, what is it?”

“I just took this guy’s drink order at table five and he told me he’d get coffee but only if it didn’t taste like swill.” Rachel leans over a clean area of the bar top and looks in the direction of the table. “I don’t even know what that means but he chuckled and ordered a lemonade with extra lemon. I don’t know what he expects. This isn’t Starbucks or even the Lima Bean. This coffee isn’t the greatest.”

Kurt continues scrubbing at a spot of sticky syrup near her elbow. “Well, he’s not wrong. And I saw a mouse once while I was working at the Lima Bean, so we might be a step above that here.”

Rachel shrugs. “I guess so, but if I have to go over there again and hear him complain about anything else, I don’t think I can take it.”

“Like I said, you’re an actress. Act like you can handle it and do your job. I have to clean this up before the next customer comes in.”

“But, Kurt, I—I need a break.” She sits down on the bar stool in front of where Kurt is cleaning and crosses her arms in exasperation. “I still have to memorize my monologue for class tomorrow and the Winter Showcase is coming up and I still need to pick an outfit and a song and if I don’t have my dance routine for—”

He has just as much work to do as she does, if not more, since he recently took on an internship at Vogue. He really would rather not listen to any more of her issues, especially if they involve how she somehow got into a school where she choked at her first audition while his was sparkling. Somehow, he’s had to work twice as hard to be given a second chance at gaining admission.

So he cuts her off and gives in to her demand, if only to shut her up. 

He drops the towel onto the bar top and asks, “What is it that you want, exactly?”

“Deliver the drink order to table five, please? I wrote it down, but if you could fill it, I would love you forever.” She smiles and bats her eyelashes.

“You do know that doesn’t work on me, right?”

“I know, but it was worth a shot.”

“See? You can fake it. I’m sure you’ve done that enough times with Bare Ass McGee who keeps sitting on my chairs in the buff.”

Her mouth drops open before she gains her composure and speaks again. “His name’s Brody! And how dare you!”

“Whatever his name is, he needs to put on some clothes if he’s eating breakfast at our apartment.”

“Could you two stop gabbing and get back to work?” Their boss, Gunther, yells, appearing at the door to the kitchen, which is right behind Kurt.

“I’ll talk to him,” Rachel whispers. “Can you please fill the order?” 

“You’ll have to do more than that if you want me to do this for you. For one thing, you’re cleaning up this bar.” 

“Sure. We’ll talk about it later, okay? Gunther is breathing down our necks and that doesn’t look good for either of us.”

Kurt picks up her order pad and looks over at Gunther. “I’m on it. Rachel was just helping me so I’m going to go take care of this order.”

“Whatever. As long as both of those tasks get done sooner rather than later,” he replies and strides past Kurt to the other end of the bar.

Rachel grimaces and grabs the damp towel, wiping at the bar while Kurt reads the notes that Rachel took on the drink order: “curly-haired guy on left: lemonade with extra lemon; guy on right with dark hair and tanned skin: iced tea.”

He pours out the lemonade from the dispenser and fills another cup with iced tea. Then he snatches an extra slice of lemon from the small fridge near the drink dispenser with a roll of his eyes. He’s not going to question this guy who is probably already annoyed that his drink hasn’t arrived yet, let alone that this place may not have decent coffee. Plus, this is actually Rachel’s table, so if the customers leave dissatisfied, he can always blame her.

Kurt spots the pair in question and makes his way to the table before he stands in front of them. He places the drinks down to the respective customers and blinks at the man on the left, the one who Rachel mentioned was rude. His hazel eyes, a swirl of green and amber, a little lighter and much more striking than his companion’s iced tea, make Kurt pause in reaching for the straws in his apron that he’s supposed to give them.

“Finally, some service!” the man with the brilliant eyes exclaims and laughs wryly. “I was beginning to think our server disappeared to look for a lemon tree to accommodate my request.”

He suddenly understands Rachel’s concern, even if the man’s jaw looks like it could cut glass and his nose scrunches sort of adorably when he laughs.

Kurt guards against the swoop of his stomach and treats the man politely like any other customer, despite his reflex to snark at him. “Lemon tree or not, we do our best to honor customer requests here at the Spotlight Diner, sir.”

“Good, because I would like to order, as would my friend, Wes, here, I’m sure.” The man gestures across the table, tilting his head toward his dining companion.

“Sure. Not a problem, sir.” After Kurt grabs the straws and sets them on the table, he pulls out his notepad and pen. “I will be taking over as your server this morning. What will the both of you like to have?”

“I’ll take the pastrami melt on rye,” the man on Kurt’s right, Wes, tells him, with no remarkable requests or attitude.

Kurt scribbles down the order and turns toward the extra lemon guy with the impossibly handsome face. 

The man looks down at his open menu and then glances up at Kurt, those eyes flickering up and down Kurt’s frame.

“Are you on the menu?” The man questions, squinting his eyes at the name tag on Kurt’s uniform. “Kurt?”

The man smiles blindingly, his teeth just as dazzling as his eyes. Kurt feels his face flush a bit and gulps.

“I, um, I’m afraid not. What would you like to order, sir?”

The man rolls his eyes. “I suppose I’ll take a side of fries if I can’t have you. Not very much else here seems to be edible.”

Kurt grits his teeth in an attempt not to lash out at the unnecessary rudeness while tamping down the thrill of the personal compliment. It’s been a few months since he’s been in New York and he’s been on a couple of failed dates. The guys were nice enough and decent-looking. Kurt had been satisfied with the reality of even going on a date when his only options in Lima were to sneak into gay bars or crush on unavailable straight boys. So it’s nice to be noticed, even if it’s by a guy who’s apparently too particular to eat at an establishment as casual as the Spotlight Diner.

As a result, Kurt walks away with his heart fluttering, a bright spot in yet another encounter with an ungrateful customer. But after he puts the food order into the kitchen, he schools his expression into something aiming for neutral as he crosses paths with Rachel, who’s now refilling sugar dispensers.

“How did it go, Kurt?” She wonders. 

“That guy was a pain,” Kurt agrees, “but no more so than some of the other people I’ve dealt with today.”

“So you don’t think I was right about Extra Lemon with the nice eyes?”

He grabs an empty canister from in front of her and the container of sugar. For some reason, he decides to help her a bit before he goes to check on his other tables. “To a degree. He was a bit particular, but you can be, too. You also have a tendency to overreact.”

Rachel looks at him pointedly. “Is it wrong to want to expect the best from everyone? I deserve that much and more.”

He decides to ignore her latest comment and picks up on another one about the customer. “Wait, you think he has nice eyes, too?”

“I was bothered, but I’m not blind, Kurt. It doesn’t change the fact that he was a jerk.”

“True. I don’t think any amount of politeness on your part would have worked too well anyway. It seems like he might not be on your team,” he remarks as he pours sugar into a container.

“What does that mean?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Well, he kind of hit on me.”

She slams the container she was filling down onto the bar, some of the sugar spilling out. “Don’t tell me you’d go out with him after the way he’s been acting.”

“Please, not if he was the last available man on Earth,” he half-lies, because, hey, he’s got eyes, and needs, too. He’s not about to let Rachel know that, though. 

Maybe with some attitude adjustment, that guy could be good for something, even if it’s not a real date. He distracts himself with cleaning up Rachel’s mess before his brain comes up with specific details on just what those things might be because they’re definitely not appropriate for work.

“Good,” Rachel says, seemingly pleased with herself as she sits up straighter. “There are plenty of other fish in the sea and he might look like a good catch, but from the way he treated me, I don’t think he actually is.”

Kurt tries not to think about how he might want to find out if Rachel’s theory is true. From her current and some of her past beaus, she’s not the best judge of romantic interests anyway. 

So he momentarily forgets about it and sets aside the full sugar dispenser while he tells her that he has to check on his other tables. He finds that one of them is ready for their check, another is in the middle of their breakfast, and yet another orders their drinks when he stops by. He prepares the check for the customers who want it and drops it off with a cheery parting, hoping for a decent tip for once, and then fills the drink orders for the other table. 

He takes one more customer at the bar and reminds Rachel that she still has other tables to wait on rather than finishing the task of filling the sugars, which can be done later when it’s slower.

Rachel argues that maybe their boss shouldn’t have given her that task then. 

He informs her that she can go back to serving her other tables, unless she wants to deliver food to Extra Lemon Guy’s table.

She concedes, moving the sugar containers to the end of the bar before she gets back up to check on her tables.

After Kurt processes that check from one of his tables, he takes and places the food order for the table who just got their drinks. Then, he asks the kitchen if table five’s order is ready. 

One of the staff says, “Almost.”

While he’s waiting, he chuckles as he fills the coffee cup of the lady who sat at the bar, thinking about how the man at table five referred to it as swill. He wonders if the man ever tasted it or just refuses to try it. He can imagine the haughty tone the man took, though he wasn’t there to hear it.

For some reason, he pictures those boys from that prep school his Glee club performed against for Regionals one year. Of course, McKinley beat them by the skin of their teeth. They didn’t seem very nice. Back when he was asked to spy on the competition, Kurt took in his surroundings in awe but he couldn’t find any decent intel on them. If they acted like this customer that Kurt met, then he’s glad he didn’t find any of its members.

“What are you laughing at?” The middle-aged, overweight blonde lady asks him.

“Oh, nothing,” he tells her, quickly inventing something to add. “Counting down the hours until this shift is over, that’s all.”

“You’ll make it through, sweetheart,” she assures him, pouring her creamers and then some sugar into her coffee before she stirs it with her teaspoon. 

He remembers thinking that when he set aside his dream of transferring out of McKinley and going to Dalton; he’d make it through the bullying and move onto a better future, with or without some fantasy safe haven that Dalton could have been.

Observing his current surroundings, a diner in the city of his dreams where he now works, not too far from where he lives, interns, and studies the performing arts, he supposes he was right. 

Interrupted from his thoughts by a call of “Order up!” from the kitchen, he glances back and notices that the pastrami on rye and the side of fries are ready for table five.

“Got it!” he shouts and gives a quick, “Thanks,” and a knowing smile to the woman.

Then he’s off to face the gorgeous guy and his meal companion once more.

“Pastrami on rye,” Kurt declares, setting the plate in front of the man who ordered it. Then, he announces the other order to the other man while placing it in front of him. “And the side of fries for you, sir.”

“Thank you so much, Kurt,” the man with the hazel eyes and bright smile replies, emphasizing Kurt’s name and holding his gaze. The man blinks, his long eyelashes fluttering beautifully.

Kurt takes the opportunity to break eye contact and gulp, his hands suddenly feeling a bit clammy. Is this what a real crush feels like?

He wipes his hands on the apron covering his thighs and tries to answer in his customer service voice, an octave higher than his usual voice, but it comes out three times higher than that.

“You—You’re welcome,” he stutters, looking back at the man. “Enjoy.”

“I will,” the man says with a grin, “after you leave, so I can see what you’re working with.” He adds a wink for a good measure.

Kurt barely resists groaning at the line, and focuses on the other man instead of dignifying that remark. “You too, sir.”

He can’t believe this guy; he isn’t sure whether to honor that request or walk backwards to spite him; he’s coming on strong, but Kurt decides not to show that it affects him, so he turns and walks away, swaying his hips without a look back.

“Seems like things are already looking up,” the blonde woman at the bar smirks.

“Maybe. I haven’t figured that out yet,” Kurt states with a blush. “Are you ready to place your order?”

“I see you changing the subject, young man. Sorry to pry.” She looks down at her menu and looks back up at Kurt. “I’ll have the special of two eggs and a short stack of pancakes.”

“What style would you like those eggs, ma’am?”

“Sunny side up.” She smiles, echoing her positivity about Kurt’s encounter with the flirty yet frustrating customer.

“Okay, coming right up.”

After placing her order and waiting on some other tables, enough time passes that he has to go check on the table with the cute lemonade guy.

He braces himself, uncertain about how to approach the man. So he holds his head high and practically struts over.

He glances between both the men, careful not to focus on the one who hit on him. “How’s the food?”

“Decent enough, I suppose, Kurt,” Extra Lemon Guy tells him. “Perhaps I would come back for them, or to try some other things.”

The man studies Kurt’s face. Then his eyes trail down Kurt’s frame blatantly.

“Okay,” Kurt answers, a rush of heat flooding through him. “Maybe you can try the coffee next time.”

The man’s eyes widen but he quickly fires back. “I might not have to, if I take you out for some.”

He considers it, looking at the man’s features much the same way that he had been surveyed. The man’s red short-sleeved polo shirt emphasizes his lean upper arms and hugs his well-built chest and tiny torso. Kurt can imagine gripping that waist when they’re both stripped bare, the man panting out his name almost like he has today. 

But the guy’s manners definitely need work. And he doesn’t exactly deserve Kurt’s time when he barely has enough to spare.

So Kurt swallows down his baser feelings and retorts, “Like I told you, I’m not on the menu, sir.”

“That’s a shame,” the man says and shakes his head.

Kurt tears his eyes away from the man’s own long enough to address his companion, who tells him that his meal is delicious.

Kurt nods to the both of them and turns away to head for the bar, where the woman sips her coffee and waits on her order.

She smiles into her cup and then puts her cup down. “Looks like your day is going better from the look on your face, dear.”

“Oh, um, no, not really. Just a different kind of customer who kept me entertained for a bit,” Kurt reveals in a rare turn of nearly letting down his guard to a complete stranger.

“If it helps you get through the day, that works,” she returns. 

“I guess it adds some excitement to my day.” Kurt chuckles wryly.

The thrill of being wanted and relaying his feelings to someone else almost makes Kurt wish he said yes to the man’s advances.

But he’s not going to change his mind now, instead serving up the woman’s order and checking on some other tables.

Finally, he braves the man’s table, though, to ask them if they want the check. 

“Yes, please,” the man confirms, smiling tightly. “Then we’ll be on our way.”

Kurt’s heart drops a little at the look on the man’s face but he’s not sure why. He’s turned down dates and has even told men that he wouldn’t like a second or third date, but he’s never felt guilty about it. He knew when it didn’t feel right and he couldn’t continue on with someone if it went against his gut.

Still, he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it. So he writes up the check, delivers it to them, and checks on the lady at the bar, hoping she doesn’t ask him about his day again.

He fills one more sugar container while waiting for table five to settle their check and notices Rachel in a corner booth talking on her phone, probably on her break. She crosses and uncrosses her arms several times, her brows furrowing together. Whatever her problem is, he won’t concern himself with it until she bothers him about it later, even if it’s a good distraction from his heart sinking over that infuriating customer.

Kurt does have to go back over there and grab their check, however, so he takes both of the men’s credit cards with the bill to process them. He’s careful to avoid the cute guy’s gaze and turns on his heel, heading toward the register. Then, he splits the bill halfway between the cards, as the cute guy’s dining companion has informed him to do.

After that, he gives the cards back to them along with their copies of the bill and thanks them for coming. 

Kurt smiles politely as he does for every customer, although the guy with the nice eyes shifts in his seat and looks away.

Kurt tries not to think about the man as he checks on the woman at the bar and waits on other tables. While the men make their way out the door, Kurt resists glancing over to check him out; even if he already said no, he’s still kind of curious. It’s only fair, considering the guy probably checked him out, too.

Once the men are out of sight, Kurt picks up the restaurant’s copy of the bill and his eyes widen. Inside the folder holding the receipt is a hefty cash tip and a napkin with hastily scrawled writing that reads: 

_“In case you change your mind - Blaine ;).”_

Above those words are a phone number. Kurt shakes his head and puts the small folder in his apron pocket. He can’t believe this guy’s nerve. What makes him think that Kurt will change his mind?

The bravado in this gesture makes Kurt glad he turned him, _Blaine,_ down. 

Kurt just hopes he’ll never see Blaine again.

—-

But he does, about two weeks later, at a coffee shop where he sometimes studies, which is down the street from the diner.

Kurt looks down at the script he’s supposed to read for one of his acting classes but he keeps glancing up, wondering if Blaine will notice that he’s there. It’s a small shop so the chances are that Blaine will notice him.

However, Blaine’s back faces him so he takes the opportunity to stare and damn, he really regrets saying no to that coffee invitation.

He’s got a black polo on that’s equally as tight as the one he wore to the diner, emphasizing his tiny torso, and skinny light-wash denim jeans that give Kurt a perfect view of his rounded, perky ass. Arousal flickers low in Kurt’s belly as he wonders what Blaine would look like lying on his stomach, face down and begging for Kurt to touch him.

Kurt takes a moment to sip his coffee and clear his mind, thankful for once that it’s gone cold and doesn’t warm him any more than his thoughts have. Luckily, another person gets in line behind Blaine, blocking Kurt’s view. So he studies his script, getting lost in the dialogue, plot, and stage direction and imagining how the set, costumes, and characters would look on an actual stage. That is, until a familiar voice interrupts him.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

It’s Blaine, holding a coffee and wearing that god-awful smirk. 

“We didn’t meet. You walked in and I was already here. It’s merely a coincidence,” Kurt says, remaining unaffected in his tone but unable to look away from those piercing eyes.

Blaine chuckles. “Sure. One might even call it ironic.”

“One might. Or one might say that the only way that one of us can concentrate on studying is by getting away from his roommates to a place where there’s coffee and decent Wi-Fi.”

“Ahh, I see. Is that what a handsome waiter does in his spare time?”

Kurt blushes at the compliment. “Among other things, yes. Not that it’s any of your business.”

When Blaine pauses to drink his coffee, Kurt’s eyes flicker down to the wrist adjacent to where Blaine holds his cup. There’s a black mark there that looks like it could be a tattoo but he can’t quite make out the shape of it. He hates that he’s even a little curious about it.

“Right, because you turned me down,” Blaine remembers once he swallows. 

“Exactly, so I don’t see what the point is in asking me anything. Why waste your time any further?”

“Maybe I wanted to take advantage of this coincidence and remind you of what you’re missing out on.”

Blaine steps a little closer to Kurt’s table, his thighs a few feet away at Kurt’s eye level.

Kurt gulps. “I’m not missing anything, except the plot of this script that I should be reading.”

Blaine raises one of his oddly bushy eyebrows that somehow seem to fit his face. “Is it really that interesting?”

“It’s more interesting than whatever you’re about to say.”

Blaine sets his coffee cup down, the marking on his wrist halfway visible. The spot that Kurt can see appears to be a black triangle with unequal sides, which is attached to something else he can’t quite make out.

“You don’t know that,” Blaine returns sharply. “Maybe I wanted your professional opinion on the coffee here, compared to where you work.”

“I doubt that was your next topic of choice.”

“You’re right. I was going to ask you why you haven’t changed your mind yet. Lost my number?”

“Yes,” he states confidently, although he hasn’t had time to clean out his apron yet so it may very well still be there.

In any case, he hasn’t planned on calling Blaine any time soon.

Blaine laughs melodically and Kurt wishes he didn’t enjoy the sound so much.

“It’s a good thing I’m here, then,” Blaine tells him.

“I’m not calling you, or going out with you, Blaine.”

“Again, it’s a good thing I’m here, Kurt,” he stresses Kurt’s name like he had when he first learned it a couple of weeks ago.

Kurt’s heart jumps in his chest but he won’t let Blaine realize that. Instead, he squares his shoulders and sits up straight, locking his gaze onto those stunning hazel eyes that tint toward green in the daylight of the coffee shop.

“This isn’t a date. I didn’t ask you to come nor am I thrilled that you’re here. I’m sure you have things to do. I definitely do, so, if you’ll excuse me, Blaine...” Kurt trails off, shifting his attention to his script.

Kurt reads one line before Blaine’s hand slams his script on the table.

“Wait,” Blaine cuts in, a frantic, almost wild look in his eyes. “Not until you tell me how great it was to see me again.”

Kurt narrows his own eyes. “You don’t deserve the satisfaction, whether it’s the truth or not.”

Blaine’s cocky smirk returns as he rises to Kurt’s comment, choosing only what he wants to hear, of course. “So you are happy to see me again?”

“I didn’t say that. So if you’re about to sit down—”

“There’s no law against that, is there?”

“Technically, no, but I’m not giving you an invitation. Like I said, I came here to get away from distractions.”

“So I’m a distraction?”

“Not a welcome one. I’d like to get back to my homework, thank you very much.”

“Fine. Give me five more minutes?” Blaine asks, pulling his hand away and pulling the chair by his hip out.

“I didn’t say yes.” Kurt crosses his arms defensively.

“Why not? I don’t see any other available seats,” Blaine remarks, scanning the rest of the shop. “I’d like to take a load off. It’d be nice to have some company that’s easy on the eyes as well.”

Kurt cocks his head to the side in annoyance. “Are you ever going to stop?”

“Maybe. Four minutes from now,” Blaine counters and sits down in the chair.

“I’m still going to read this.” Kurt nods toward the script and uncrosses his arms.

“Okay. I’ll just enjoy the view.”

Kurt sighs and accepts the line before he picks up his script again. He glances up after reading a few lines, watching the Adam’s apple in Blaine’s neck bob as he swallows his coffee. Kurt bites his lip, unable to stop the flip in his stomach.

“Looks like you’re doing the same,” Blaine adds as he puts his coffee back down.

“Is your four minutes up yet?”

Blaine’s mouth curves up in a smile. “You’re not exactly disputing my observation.”

Kurt chuckles despite himself. “I should have set a timer.”

“What’s your hurry to get rid of me?”

“I told you, I have homework and I’d like to finish it.”

“If you must. I suppose I’ll let you go in two more minutes.”

Kurt stares at the script, reading over the words but not really comprehending them. He’s stuck on why Blaine would even sit there and watch him study after he’s already been rejected. What is Blaine’s aim, to wear him down until he accepts a date? Or can he read beyond Kurt’s actions and tell that he’s attracted to him? Is he just waiting for Kurt to give in so he can have another conquest?

It’s a bit infuriating, so much so that he almost asks Blaine what his intentions are. But when he looks up again, Blaine is gone.

There is, however, a napkin with a circular indentation and some writing on it:

_“Kurt, Glad we could chat again. Hope you find my number but if you don’t, here it is:”_

Blaine’s phone number and signature complete the rest of the note along with a winking emoticon.

Kurt thinks of calling him soon, if only to unravel the mystery of who Blaine is and what he really wants. But is exploring this attraction and satisfying his curiosity worth it? Should he even waste his time trying to find out?

Kurt tucks the napkin into his messenger bag beside his music theory textbook and fashion portfolio, saving the contemplation for later. He’s still confused about the whirlwind that is Blaine, breezing in when Kurt least expects it and turning his feelings upside down and inside out, making him lose focus on his goals.

Now that Blaine has disappeared again, it’s time to get back to work, which means back to this script.

He just wonders if he should contact Blaine or let it go. In any case, he really doesn’t have any more time to waste, especially now. He can’t afford any more distractions.

—-

There aren’t any more distractions for the next week or so, but Kurt has plenty of work to keep him busy, between his full schedule of classes, his internship three days a week at _Vogue,_ working at the diner, and somehow finding a few hours to sleep.

So Blaine’s number stays buried in the bottom of his bag and the man is forgotten under the pile of work Kurt has to do. Added to this is the extra hassle of his new roommate, Santana, who dropped out of college and made herself at home in his and Rachel’s apartment without any prior word.

All of this is enough to worry about besides Blaine, until Kurt’s morning shift, working the bar at the Spotlight Diner. It’s slow enough that he doesn’t have to wait on any tables; his co-workers will take care of those. As soon as Kurt clocks in and comes out onto the restaurant floor, the front door swings open and the man he hasn’t thought about in nearly a week reappears.

Blaine looks just as dreamy as ever, in the red polo he wore the first time they met, covered by a gray sweater with black and red piping on the collar to block out the crisp mid-October air. His outfit is completed with a red bow tie and tight black pants, faded down the front of his legs to make him look even slimmer, along with shiny black loafers. There’s also the tip of a guitar case sticking out from behind his shoulder.

Of course, Blaine catches sight of him and strides right over to him.

“I swear this is another coincidence, Kurt,” he explains with a smile. “I didn’t know you’d be working today.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “But you do know that I work here.”

“I was just in the neighborhood and I was hungry. I wasn’t going to ask you why you haven’t called yet again,” he mentions nonchalantly. “But now that I’m here, I am going to get breakfast.”

“You weren’t a big fan of the food, if I recall correctly.”

Blaine sits down on a stool in front of the bar and picks up a menu that’s on the bar top. “No, but I’m willing to endure it, considering the company I’ll have.”

Kurt pulls out his order pad along with his pen. “I’m working. I’ll be a little busy.”

Blaine glances toward one end of the bar and then the other before he looks around at the tables. “It doesn’t look that busy today.”

Kurt clicks his pen and doesn’t follow Blaine’s gaze, even if he knows Blaine is right. “I’ll occupy myself. I don’t need your company.”

Blaine’s eyes flicker down to the menu, his long eyelashes obscuring Kurt’s view of his honey-colored eyes. Blaine looks back up at him, those eyes making Kurt’s stupid heart skip.

“Okay.” Blaine smirks knowingly. “Are you at least going to ask me if I want anything to drink to start?”

“Well, do you?”

“I’ll take some coffee, please, Kurt. Today is a day for taking chances, don’t you think?”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Maybe for you, not for me.”

“You know what they say: ‘No risk, no reward.’”

He knows Blaine isn’t wrong. He’s risked a lot in his life simply by being himself and not apologizing for it, let alone pursuing his dreams in this city. But he won’t give Blaine the satisfaction of agreeing with him or reading more into his statement. 

“Whatever.” Kurt rolls his eyes and writes down the order on his pad instead. “Would you like cream and sugar with that?”

“Yes to both, please, Kurt.”

“Coming right up,” he says in his most customer-service-friendly tone, not wanting to engage him further.

Blaine laughs as Kurt walks away to honor his request. 

Kurt doesn’t acknowledge his reaction but he delivers the coffee cup, along with a saucer, a few small containers of creamer, and a container of sugar. Then he treats him as he would any other customer.

“Have you decided what you’re going to order?” Kurt asks politely.

“Hmm,” Blaine contemplates, staring at the menu before he locks eyes with Kurt. “I’ll have the short stack of regular pancakes with two sausages.”

“Okay. Sounds good,” Kurt replies evenly, unable to tear himself away from Blaine’s eyes shining brightly under the harsh diner lighting.

“Are you going to write it down?” Blaine nods toward the order pad in Kurt’s hand.

Kurt clears his throat and jots the order down, his trance broken. “Oh, um, yeah. Regular short stack and two sausages. Got it.”

Blaine grins slyly. “Are you alright there?” 

“Yes, of course. Enjoy your coffee,” he manages, so close to confessing that he might have called or texted Blaine after their coffee shop encounter if he didn’t get so busy and lose his number.

But what’s the point? Is Kurt going to break down and finally say yes to him? Should he even say yes?

Much like at the end of their surprise meeting when they last saw each other, he’s at a loss for words while debating his next move with Blaine, or if there is a next move. So he avoids Blaine altogether for a few moments and turns on his heel toward the kitchen to give Blaine’s order to the cooks.

He kills some time by waiting on other customers at the bar in various stages of their dining experience. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, none of them have any issues for once, which leaves him to check on Blaine.

“How’s the coffee?” Kurt asks him as neutrally as possible, noticing the used creamers strewn haphazardly on the saucer.

“Manageable,” he admits. “Unlike you.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re very stubborn, Kurt. There’s something going on between us. What else do I have to do to get you agree to go out with me?” 

Kurt places a hand on one of his hips. “Why haven’t you moved on yet?”

Blaine rolls up his sleeves and uncharacteristically places an elbow on the bar top, lifting his wrist a bit so Kurt can see more of his tattoo, which appears to be a bird in profile with one wing outstretched. There are words curved around the head and feet that Kurt can’t quite read, along with more words in script below the other words near the bird’s feet. 

“Maybe I think you’re really hot when you’re annoyed,” Blaine challenges. “Maybe I just think you’re hot in general and I’d like to see you out of that uniform.”

Kurt’s face flushes almost as red as the bold stripes down the front of his shirt.

“You already have,” Kurt counters. “Last time you saw me.”

“That’s not what I meant, Kurt.”

“I’m on the clock right now, sir,” Kurt reminds him, taking a quick look around the restaurant to make sure his boss isn’t there to see or hear this exchange.

“Ooh, back to calling me ‘sir.’ Kinda has a nice ring to it.” Blaine sets his arm flat on the table so Kurt can’t see his inner arm. “I could get used to that.”

“Not if I don’t go out with you.”

“You will,” Blaine declares.

“What makes you think that?”

“I’ve heard the waitstaff here can sing. I also saw a piano not too far away from where I sat last time I came in, which I suppose is used during performances,” Blaine concludes.

His eyes dart behind Blaine to the area in question. “What does that have to do with me going out with you?”

“You’ll see,” he says mysteriously. “Did you notice I had a guitar on my back?”

“Yes,” Kurt answers succinctly.

“Maybe that’s not my only musical skill.” Blaine winks.

Kurt looks between the guitar case on Blaine’s back and the piano in the corner suspiciously. He doesn’t need another reason to be attracted to Blaine and to want to go out with him, but if he’s as skilled as he says he is, it makes Kurt even more curious about him.

Kurt chuckles wryly. “Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I can make that happen, you know.”

Before Kurt can inquire further, a booming voice from the kitchen announces, “Order up!” and a plate clangs down on the counter of the passthrough window.

So Kurt rushes over to check out the order, which he notices belongs to Blaine.This means he has to begrudgingly face Blaine again. He grabs a set of silverware wrapped in a napkin and a container of maple syrup and delivers it all to Blaine along with his meal.

“Your pancakes and sausage, sir. Enjoy!” Kurt offers politely, but he mentally curses himself for using the impersonal title now that he knows Blaine’s connotations with it.

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine returns, emphasizing Kurt’s name as he’s done before, causing that fluttery feeling in Kurt’s traitorous stomach.

“You’re welcome. Would you like more coffee?” He asks, his voice going much higher than normal.

“Yes, please.” Blaine laughs as he unwraps his utensils.

It reminds Kurt that even Blaine’s laugh sounds pleasant, so he wonders if there’s any truth to his boasting about his talents regarding music.

He doesn’t address his concerns but obliges Blaine instead. 

“Sure. Be back in a few,” Kurt answers.

Thankful for the brief respite from those enchanting eyes and smile, Kurt walks down to the half-full coffee pot and fills the cup of a few other customers before he stops in front of Blaine once more.

Kurt pours some coffee into Blaine’s cup for a refill, leaving only a little bit in the pot.

“Here you go, Blaine,” Kurt offers. “How’s the food?”

Blaine pauses with two pieces of syrup-doused pancakes on his fork. “Surprisingly good. And like I said, I don’t mind the coffee so I guess the risks were worth it.”

Kurt sighs. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

He stares straight at Kurt and licks his lips. “Make of that what you will, sweetheart.”

Kurt shivers, his eyes following the action. “I’m not anyone’s sweetheart, most certainly not yours.”

Blaine shrugs and swallows down a bite of his pancakes. Then, his mouth slowly turns upward before he replies, “We’ll see about that.”

“You know, you can still drink your coffee black if you’d like. I didn’t give you any creamers yet.”

“Still playing hard to get, I see.”

“You’re not getting me.”

“Okay,” Blaine says with an air of disbelief. “Can I at least have some creamers or would you prefer I’d beg?”

“I guess I can get you some creamers, but only because I’m being paid to and I want to do a good job. I would think begging was beneath you,” Kurt supposes.

“Trust me, I know what I want beneath me.”

Blaine’s eyes slowly rove over his face and chest and then back up to meet Kurt’s gaze. Kurt takes in a harsh breath and grips the handle of the pot tightly. Luckily, he gains some resolve and reverts to professional mode.

“I, um, I’ll go get those creamers for you,” Kurt tells him, choosing not to address yet another one of Blaine’s lines, no matter what it stirs in him.

After he sets the pot of coffee at its station, he takes some creamers from the refrigerator behind the bar and practically throws them at Blaine, avoiding any eye contact or small talk. He does his job instead, asking other customers how they’re doing, taking their orders, and processing others as they finish. 

But, soon, he realizes he should ask Blaine how he’s doing and close out his check, as he’s probably finished his meal by now. 

Kurt makes his way toward the area where Blaine had been sitting and notices his seat is now vacant, the only evidence of his presence his syrupy plate with a quarter of the short stack left. There are also some empty creamers and all his utensils on the plate, as well as a few sips of coffee left in his cup. 

Kurt huffs, ready to complain to his boss that Blaine skipped out on the bill. But then he looks up to find the tapping of a microphone, with Gunther holding said microphone. The piano is behind him, with Blaine’s guitar case set against it. Kurt’s eyes shift over to the piano bench where Blaine is sitting, his sweater now off and strewn over the bench, his tan arms on full display.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between,” Gunther announces, “I usually have a set time for open mic performances, Wednesday nights, seven to ten, but this patron insisted on singing. Of course, here at the Spotlight Diner, a free show is part of the atmosphere. We can’t always promise a performance. But being mere blocks away from the Theater District means you’ll never know who will show up and decide to showcase their talents, amateur or not. Please welcome a newcomer to the Spotlight Diner, aspiring musician, Mr. Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt’s mouth drops open as Blaine waves and flashes that beautiful smile at the small crowd, scattered among the tables and booths, and at the bar.

Then Blaine directs that grin at him and mouths, “Told you,” before his fingers beat out a melody against the keys. 

The melody is a bit fast but soft, and Blaine’s hands stroke the keys expertly as if he’s practiced at it. Then, he sings a song that Kurt thinks he may have heard before but not like this.

Blaine’s voice is a little deeper and more solemn, the lyrics more drawn out than when he speaks.

[ _“You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down,”_](https://youtu.be/nvmOwzNyDiE) he starts, his eyes closed as if in deep thought. Then, he blinks for a couple of beats before settling his gaze on Kurt. _“You, you enchant me, even when you’re not around.”_

Kurt’s heart speeds up at the implication that Blaine may have been thinking about him all this time, even if it’s another pickup line. He’s never been serenaded, although he’s always secretly wished for it. But he never imagined it like this.

 _“If there are boundaries,”_ Blaine continues slowly, his voice growing louder on the the next words, _“I will try to knock them down.”_

Kurt rolls his eyes, knowing how much Blaine has arrogantly attempted to break his fierce exterior to some unknown end. What does he want?

 _“I feel we’re close enough,”_ Blaine sings on, his eyes a swirl of brown and green that never leave Kurt’s own. _“Could I lock in your love?”_

It’s a question, softer than the bravado that Blaine has aimed at him in their verbal tug-of-war.

Blaine repeats those two lines, his voice lowering to a whisper before it rises again with a fierce declaration that reminds him who is singing.

_“Now I’ve got you in my space. I won’t let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I’m latching onto you.”_

Blaine’s eyes are soft and warm as they meet his own, catching in the morning sunlight shining through the front window across from him.

Blaine closes his eyes and sings about being wrapped up in Kurt’s touch, as expected from their interactions, but the next lines surprise Kurt, his heart in his throat. 

_“Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.”_

He isn’t sure how he got a hold on Blaine or why, but it’s clear that Blaine wants him for more than just a one-night stand, like Kurt had thought. He wants to be vulnerable for Kurt.

Then, two more questions escape Blaine’s lips, his wonderment disguised in the lyrics of the song.

 _“How do you do it? You’ve got me losing every breath.”_ Blaine’s eyes open, again focusing on Kurt. _“What did you give me to make my heart beat out of my chest?”_

Blaine’s eyes narrow, his eyebrows scrunching together as if he doesn’t understand why he wants Kurt either. 

Still, he sings twice over about being close enough and imploring, _“Could I lock in your love?”_

Then the questions disappear as he reaches the chorus again with the lyrics about how Blaine’s got Kurt in his space and he’s latching on.

Blaine repeats the chorus boldly, his voice reaching a higher pitch and his fingers slamming against the keys. 

_“I’m latching onto you,”_ he sings a bit quieter, drawing out the last word so it’s nearly two syllables.

Blaine plays out the melody for a few more beats, looking away from Kurt and staring intently at the keys.

The last notes get lost in the loud applause and cheers of some of the patrons who have cared enough to listen to him.

Blaine glances toward the small crowd and raises his hand briefly once the praise stops. “Thanks. Thank you,” he says, his voice oddly small and his face tinged a lovely pink shade.

“No, thank _you,_ Mr. Anderson. You’re going places, kid,” Gunther booms out into the microphone from where he’s standing several feet away from Blaine. “I oughtta snatch you up before someone else does. We need some more male talent around here.”

If Kurt’s heart hadn’t been reeling from Blaine’s performance, he might have been slightly upset at his boss’ observation, even if Gunther isn’t necessarily wrong. There aren’t very many waiters at the diner with a voice as expressive as Blaine’s and with a more typically male range, unlike Kurt’s own.

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Blaine returns politely from the piano bench. “I just wanted to let someone know how I felt.”

Blaine’s eyes dart towards Kurt before he quickly looks away in a rare turn of bashfulness.

Gunther looks from Blaine over to Kurt, and then back to Blaine again. “Well, if that works out, please let me know. I could use more employees who are willing duet partners around here.”

Blaine gets up and shakes Gunther’s hand as the diner fills with lively conversations and the sound of silverware clanging against plates, Blaine’s performance already seemingly forgotten.

But Kurt is still frozen in his spot, processing his feelings while Blaine chats with Gunther. 

Who is the real Blaine Anderson, the rude, entitled customer who blatantly hits on him or the brave man who exposes his heart for Kurt to see just so he can earn a date?

Before he can figure it out, Blaine stands in front of him again, his guitar on his back and his sweater in his hand. 

“Is it true?” Kurt asks quietly. 

Blaine straightens up with a smirk. “That I’ve got skills?”

Kurt shakes his head. “That you’ve got real feelings for me.”

The smirk leaves Blaine’s face as he runs his free hand through his dark, curly hair. “I-I like you, yes, okay? I would like to go on a date with you. I thought that much was clear.”

“The date part, yes. Your true intentions, no,” Kurt explains.

“Well, now you know. I don’t—I’m not good at talking about that sort of thing.” Blaine steps closer, reaching a hand across the bar top beside his nearly empty plate. “I’ve never felt this way before. I had to find a way to tell you.”

“But you barely know me,” Kurt points out.

“I would certainly like to.” Blaine flips his hand over, inviting Kurt to take it. “I can’t explain it any better than that.”

Kurt’s eyes flicker down to Blaine’s hand warily but he accepts it, a hot spark jolting through him.

“I’d like to know you too,” Kurt confesses. 

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Kurt smiles.

“Brilliant!” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I,” he says honestly, finally breaking down. He’s not laying himself out on the line nearly as much as Blaine has, but he feels like he’s heading towards something amazing.

After Kurt tears himself away from Blaine’s grasp and cleans up his meal, for which Gunther compensated Blaine because of his performance, Kurt returns to working the bar. Blaine sticks around, waiting for Kurt to come back over to him. When Kurt does, Blaine asks him for a pen and grabs a napkin.

Blaine scribbles onto the napkin and slides it and the pen across the bar top to Kurt.

The note reads:

_“You better call me this time <3 - Blaine ;)”_

His phone number is scrawled underneath his name yet again.

But then Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket and sets it on top of the napkin.

“For good measure,” Blaine adds. “I even unlocked it for you.”

Kurt takes the phone, their fingers brushing against one another. 

“How kind of you,” Kurt answers before he adds himself as a new contact and hands the phone back to Blaine. Then, he pockets the napkin.

Kurt isn’t sure what to expect on their date now that Blaine has revealed a new side of himself, but he’s thrilled to find out.

—-

A few days later, he’s also way more excited to choose a first date outfit that he ever has been before. Since arriving in New York, it’s been the best part of dating so far, the rest of his first dates having been duds in the romance department. 

He kissed one guy who was really hot but he turned him down when the guy asked to see him again. The kiss was okay enough; Kurt just didn’t feel right about continuing on with him. They had nothing in common except being gay and Kurt couldn’t justify seeing him again simply because he was lonely. He knew he had to wait until he could find something real. 

As he eliminates his dark green pants from his outfit options, he realizes that maybe he’s found that with Blaine.

But he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself yet. Blaine’s only shown him real emotion through a song and they’ve barely even touched yet. He thinks about how much he wants to touch him, though, and how they’ve only scratched the surface of honest conversation. 

It was nice that Blaine stayed until the end of Kurt’s shift that day that he serenaded him and even walked Kurt a couple of blocks to his subway stop, holding his hand. They talked for a bit, Kurt mentioning where in the city he lived and Blaine commenting on how urban chic the place must be with a hot, young performer like him inhabiting it. That was the extent of the conversation, however. Kurt didn’t learn anything new about Blaine; he wasn’t going to push. But tonight, on their dinner date, he just might, if he can decide what to wear.

Fashion is generally not a problem for Kurt but he wants to look perfect for this date at a nice Italian restaurant that Blaine suggested. Although Blaine is attracted to him, every other time he’s seen Blaine, he’s either been at work in one of the most unflattering shirts or in his comfortable study attire, which isn’t exactly horrible but it isn’t his first choice for running into someone as handsome and put together as well as Blaine has been.

Kurt rejects two of the outfits he has laid out on his bed once he remembers he wore them on his less successful dates; a fresh outfit will provide a fresh start for this new beginning. So he eliminates his purple slacks and white sweater, but keeps the black ankle-length boots as an option. He also nixes his plaid pants with a black tank top and a see-through black sweater (those tops might be second date material if he gets that far). He tries on red skinny jeans with a black long sleeve dress shirt that has a red collar.

He surveys himself in front of the mirror once he puts on his boots, ensuring that he checks out his ass, which looks killer in these pants. After another spin around and studying his entire body, he unbuttons the top button of his shirt as well as his sleeves. He adds a black sparkly belt for an eye-catching accent before he combs his hair upward and sprays it in place. He even puts a touch of cologne on the base of his neck and with that, he’s ready to meet Blaine. He pulls back the curtain separating his room from the main living space and from Rachel’s room, heading toward the door when he hears a whistle. 

“Looking good, Hummel. Got a hot date?” Santana calls out from her spot on the sofa in the space that had served as a living room but is now Santana’s crash pad.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Thank God!” She exclaims. “Maybe then you won’t get your panties in a twist every time Rachel leaves her mustache shavings in the sink.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My point is that I hope you finally get laid. Leave Little Miss Diva to me. I’ve got plans for her.”

“Okay. I’m not about to get involved in your lover’s spat unless you both hog the bathroom when I have to shower and get to the _Vogue_ office in Manhattan.”

“Please, she wishes she could get with this instead of that smarmy boy toy of hers.” She tosses her hair back haughtily. “Besides, I have my own hot date later.”

Her dark hair falls behind her back in loose curls and she’s got red lipstick on, suggesting that she’s telling the truth. But she’s in gray sweatpants and an old McKinley gym t-shirt that barely fits.

“Are you sure about that?” Kurt asks incredulously as he also notices a half-gallon of ice cream sitting on the end table next to her.

“Yeah, I still have to finish getting ready. It’s not until later in the Village. I’m just preparing to get my flirt on.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Kurt tells her.

“Don’t need it but thanks.”

Despite being concerned for her, Kurt leaves her alone with her ice cream. She could very well have a date or may be going out to find one later but he also knows that she broke off her relationship with Brittany not too long ago. Maybe on another night they’ll binge watch _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ and complain about how bitchy the contestants are when one steals another’s makeup. Hopefully, she’ll open up to him or it’ll at least serve as a good distraction until she figures out what she’s doing here in the city. As much as she doesn’t care to admit it, sometimes she needs to sulk and be left alone.

In any case, he’s going to forget about his friend’s problems as well as whatever is going on between Santana and Rachel, and he’s going to enjoy himself tonight with Blaine. Like Santana said, it could work out well for him.

So he walks out of his building and takes the subway to the restaurant where he’s meeting Blaine. Once he gets off the subway, he walks a couple of blocks, arriving in front of the restaurant. Then, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to find a text message from Blaine.

_Can’t wait to see you. Bet you’re even hotter out of your work uniform. ;)_

It’s the first time Blaine has contacted him since that day he sang at the diner; of course, he’s back to making Kurt blush. 

_Well, you’ll have to wait a little longer, especially if you mean what I think you mean,_ Kurt types back. 

Blaine replies with: _That’s exactly what I mean. We should have just skipped dinner and met at my place._

Kurt rolls his eyes and is about to send an emoji demonstrating that. Kurt knows he wants Blaine, too, and Blaine knows it. But Kurt also knows he wants more than sex now that he’s seen that Blaine is capable of emotion. Can Blaine keep delivering on that emotion or was it just a ploy to get Kurt to sleep with him?

Before he can think any further or text Blaine back with his snarky response, however, Blaine crosses the street and meets him in front of the restaurant. 

He looks just as good as he normally does, in a fitted royal blue sweater with white piping around his collar and cuffs, gray slacks that hug his slim thighs, and the shiny black loafers he wore to the diner the other day.

Kurt’s heart tugs in his chest and he feels a slight rush of heat despite the cool fall air. 

“Hey, Blaine,” he breathes out. “Great to see you.”

Blaine grins charmingly and brings Kurt in for a hug, wrapping an arm around the small of Kurt’s back. Then he whispers in Kurt’s ear, “The feeling’s mutual, sweetheart.” 

The heat still burns low in Kurt’s stomach so he forgives the term of endearment this time. After all, Blaine has been less of a jerk since the last time he called Kurt that. He lets Blaine compliment him without any snark either.

“You look amazing,” Blaine mentions once he pulls back a bit, his hand still on Kurt’s waist. “Same color scheme but definitely an improvement.”

“Oh, uh,” Kurt stammers, glancing down at his outfit. “Right. Didn’t even think of that.”

He internally blames his haze of infatuation on not catching such a basic detail that he would have noticed otherwise.

“It’s fine. Like I said, this is much better,” Blaine replies, his hand spreading out on Kurt’s back so his pinky brushes the top of his ass.

Kurt looks in Blaine’s eyes, a warm light brown swirling with olive tones that meet his own eyes.

Kurt clears his throat and says, “Thank you. So, um, shall we?”

Kurt nods toward the door.

“We shall,” Blaine affirms.

Kurt turns to go in, Blaine’s hand still splayed across his back but moving closer to his spine. Maybe Kurt should be wary of the constant, possessive touch, although his only thoughts are that Blaine is finally touching him again and that he doesn’t want him to let go.

Blaine opens the door for him and tells the hostess at the front that they have reservations for two. Normally, Kurt would be all too happy to open his own door and make his own reservations but it’s nice to have someone else take care of him when he’s been fiercely independent for so long, especially for the last couple of months when he’s been in the city. He’s completely capable of surviving without anyone else’s help, which he can go back to if this date doesn’t work out. However, as Blaine pulls his chair out for him, it is a welcome change to have someone show that they want him to be comfortable, too, even if Blaine regrettably lets go of him to take his own seat.

After handing them menus, the hostess announces with a smile that their server will be with them shortly.

“I haven’t been here before but Wes tells me that the food is pretty good. I trust his opinion and I figured I’d try it for myself,” Blaine reasons as he opens his menu.

Kurt sits there, studying Blaine, who’s looking at the menu. His dark, curly hair looks touchably soft and Kurt just wants to run his fingers through it. His long eyelashes fan out over his lowered eyes, the hazel barely visible now as Blaine’s concentrating on reading. There’s a slight bump down the middle of the slope of his nose that Kurt never noticed before but he thinks it’s kind of cute. He also sees the hint of a shadow along Blaine’s jaw, which he imagines feeling against his skin and mouth to test if there’s any stubble.

Blaine glances up then, his full lips turning upward knowingly as he interrupts Kurt from his thoughts. “I’m hoping to try some other things tonight, too. I can tell you’re thinking along the same lines.”

“Perhaps,” Kurt answers coyly, blushing. “We’ll have to see where this night takes us.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page for once.”

Kurt fixes him with a challenging gaze. “Not so fast. Like I said, you’ll have to wait and see.”

Blaine licks his lips, lowering Kurt’s resolve. Then Blaine nods. “Okay. Still not making it easy for me.”

“It’s only one date. I have standards, Blaine, which I’m apparently willing to lower after one heartfelt performance that was pretty much dedicated to me.”

“Looks like I know exactly how to win you over because you’re here, aren’t you?” Blaine questions, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Kurt knows he’s right but he isn’t quite sure of Blaine’s intentions yet. He’d also like to get to know him more before he gives away any other feelings he has.

“Yes,” Kurt admits, “because you said you wanted to know me better. That’s the purpose of a date, isn’t it?”

“Huh,” Blaine contemplates, “I thought it was just really elaborate foreplay that’s usually a waste of time.” 

With that, Kurt sighs and looks at his menu, debating what he should order or even if he should order now that he knows Blaine’s view on dating. Blaine’s intentions seem clear and if this is the case, should Kurt still proceed? If Blaine doesn’t want a real relationship and is only indulging him for a quick fix, can Kurt accept that? Kurt knows he doesn’t need his first time to be his forever guy, but he definitely wants more than one night with Blaine.

With all these thoughts swirling in his head, he’s hardly looked at the menu and then the waitress shows up, asking if they want anything to drink. Blaine orders a club soda with a splash of lime, while Kurt says he wants a water.

She also asks if they’re ready to order anything else since it’s been such a long wait for her to arrive.

“No, thank you. I think I need a few more minutes,” Kurt replies. 

Then she smiles politely and turns on her heel before she walks away once more. 

“Well, the service is okay so far,” Blaine comments. “What’s your professional opinion?”

“She’s courteous enough.” Kurt shrugs. “Whatever the hold up was probably wasn’t her fault. Could’ve been a difficult customer.”

Kurt looks at him pointedly and adds, “Like someone who wants extra lemon in their lemonade.”

Blaine stares right back, unfazed. “I can’t help it if I have particular tastes, Kurt. I know what I want.” 

“Do you?” Kurt wonders out loud, practically voicing his concerns about Blaine.

“Yes, and it’s you. To what extent is up to you, of course.”

Kurt’s eyebrows raise. “Really?”

“I, um, yeah.” He looks away for a second and then looks back up. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable.”

Blaine’s eyes shine with a warmth that Kurt’s only seen during his performance at the diner the other day, adding to the mystery of why and how Blaine wants him. Maybe he does want more than sex.

“Thank you, Blaine. I really appreciate that, even if it’s just elaborate foreplay.”

He swears there’s a hint of a blush on Blaine’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, well, I like you,” Blaine reasons. “I’ll put up with it for you.” 

A sweet, soft smile graces Blaine’s face. Then Blaine opens his mouth to say something else but it dies on his tongue when the waitress reappears.

Blaine speaks first, the confidence returning to his voice when he tells her he wants pasta _al pomodoro_ and a Caesar salad. Though he’s a bit thrown on how Blaine’s facade reappears so easily, Kurt follows that with ordering chicken Alfredo and a salad with a raspberry vinaigrette.

Kurt continues the conversation where they left off after the waitress leaves. “I guess I’ll put up with you for a little longer, too, if you tell me more about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you get into music?” Kurt starts with, considering it a fair and safe question for a first date.

“I actually did show choir in high school, if you know what that is. We were pretty famous for doing some of our numbers _a cappella.”_

Kurt thinks that sounds an awful lot like Dalton Academy, the school that he was pretty much forced to spy on. But it could just be a strange coincidence.

So he chooses to respond with, “Yeah, I do know what that is. It was kind of a thing at my school as well. We even ended up coming here for a competition once.”

Blaine’s eyebrows draw together in concentration. “Hmm, that’s interesting. Did you win Regionals?”

“Yeah, the national competition happened to be in New York that year so we moved on to that. Didn’t win, sadly, but experiencing the city was pretty cool, especially living so far away. It was my first time here and it was pretty amazing.”

Kurt smiles, thinking back on how he explored the city and snuck onto the stage of a Broadway show with Rachel; even though New Directions ultimately lost, he couldn’t complain about seeing a city that would become his home a few short years later.

Blaine gulps before exclaiming, “Oh my God! You’re from Ohio, aren’t you?”

Kurt nods, unable to answer properly since the waitress comes back and hands them their drinks. After announcing that their salads will be out shortly, she leaves again, allowing him to reply freely.

“Yeah, I’m from this really small town called Lima. I went to McKinley High, which you’ve probably never heard of.”

Blaine takes a sip of his soda and grimaces as he swallows. “Ugh, sorry. Bad timing. This drink is simply not what I expected.”

Kurt groans but probably shouldn’t be surprised since he has served Blaine twice before; Blaine’s attitude obviously has nothing to do with the establishment he’s in or the type of day he’s been having. 

“It’s just club soda. Maybe you should put the lime in the soda since you ordered it that way,” Kurt suggests.

“What a wonderful idea.” Blaine squeezes the lime slice garnish into his drink and tosses it in the glass before he takes another swig. 

This time, he swallows unaffected but Kurt is a little distracted watching his throat work, even if he’s been acting difficult again.

Blaine swallows for a second time, audibly, interrupting Kurt’s thought. “I apologize for that. You were saying you went to McKinley in Lima, Ohio?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I was. I did. Do you happen to know it?”

“Actually, yes, I do know it. I’m from Westerville and I went to Dalton. We competed against you guys a bunch of times.”

Kurt’s mouth drops open in surprise, wondering if Blaine had been there that day he tried to blend in as a student to scope out the competition. Could they have passed each other on that spiral staircase where Kurt got lost? He tries to remember the faces among the sea of blazers but he can’t recall a single boy. Instead, he remembers feeling utterly defeated when a staff member kicked him out of the building. However, he snagged a pamphlet and dreamed of going there after he read about the school’s no-tolerance policy on bullying. 

After also reading about the steep tuition and considering the long commute, he decided against it. He probably would have never received a scholarship if there even were any and he couldn’t bear being away from his father that soon after his heart attack. So he stuck it out at McKinley, which in some ways, turned out okay, since he visited New York because of it. But still, he considers Blaine and if he missed an opportunity to see him during his attempt at espionage at Dalton.

This leads Kurt to ask, “You did? When did you go to Dalton?”

“I graduated last year. I was supposed to graduate this coming year but I took some extra credits and they let me get my diploma early.” Blaine preens, clearly pleased at this new fact he’s revealed about himself.

Of course, Blaine is from that school and could probably afford to go there ten times over. It would explain his attitude toward waitstaff and his sense of entitlement. However, Kurt is equally pleased that his school beat Dalton two years in a row.

He tries not to let it show, though. As he recalls his school’s hard-fought win, he suddenly remembers Blaine as the charismatic frontman who dominated every song in the Warblers’ set. Back then, Kurt briefly wondered if a guy that gorgeous was actually gay. He had let the thought pass though, attributing it to his hormones. He can’t believe his current situation as he stares at that man who now sits across from him. Kurt doesn’t tell Blaine any of this, choosing to keep to the topic at hand. 

“That must’ve been a heavy workload,” Kurt acknowledges. “I can’t imagine doing that plus singing every solo imaginable.”

“I managed,” Blaine replies nonchalantly. “I can’t help it if I’m talented academically, musically, and in other areas.”

Blaine winks and Kurt blushes, just in time for their salads to arrive. Thankfully, Kurt sips his drink to buy some time as Blaine nods at the waitress.

She walks away again and then Kurt swallows. But he does surreptitiously glance down at Blaine’s lips, wondering how often Blaine has put those talents in other areas to use.

Kurt shakes the thought away and recovers with a quip back at him.

“I see. And how often did you beat the New Directions?” Kurt challenges.

Blaine pauses, fork in hand. “You were there, weren’t you? You were in the show choir when I was.”

“Damn straight. Didn’t Nationals being in New York ring a bell? They change the location for that every year.”

“And that was the year your ragtag group sang their stupid original songs, wasn’t it?”

“The year Rachel sang her original songs, yes.” Kurt rolls his eyes before he takes a bite of his salad and then continues after he swallows. “We had our own resident soloist as well.”

“Despite my bitterness that you won, I bet she isn’t half as good as you would have been.”

“Thank you.” Kurt grins at the compliment, even if Blaine doesn’t have a basis for it. “But you’ve never heard me sing.”

“I have no doubt that we could make some beautiful music together, Kurt.”

Blaine’s eyes darken as they focus only on him, leaving Kurt to wonder if Blaine is being literal or giving him another line. In any case, Kurt kind of wants to find out if both instances could be true.

He plays it coy, still not wanting to give too much away. “Maybe, if you play your cards right.”

“I thought I already was. I mean, here we are, at a fancy restaurant, getting to know each other. Who would have thought we’d have so much in common?”

Kurt swallows down another bite of his salad as well as some water before he answers again. “I guess for this city being so big, it’s still pretty small.”

Blaine eats a few bites of his own salad and concedes Kurt’s point. “It’s true, considering our coffee shop run-in as well. Is that your favorite place to study?”

Kurt relaxes a bit as Blaine listens intently. “Yeah, I, um, I’m studying musical theater at NYADA and it’s the only place I can actually focus, unless I need to practice a performance piece. Then I try to find some sort of rehearsal space there.”

“Nice. I’d love to see you perform some time. Maybe I can assist you with a few tips and um, improve your performance.” 

Kurt doesn’t miss how Blaine’s eyes flicker down to his mouth before he picks up his club soda for another swig.

“Not that you need it,” Blaine adds. “It’s a very prestigious school that requires dedication and hard work to even audition for.”

“Yes,” Kurt agrees. “I didn’t get in at first but I auditioned again right before the fall semester. Somehow, I snagged a spot that became vacant in the freshman class.”

“Sounds like I’m not the only persistent one.” Blaine chuckles and then stabs at his salad.

“Guess we both know what we want,” Kurt comments.

There’s salad dressing on the corner of Blaine’s mouth that Kurt imagines licking away. But all too soon, Blaine wipes at his mouth with a wicked grin.

“I guess so,” Blaine says.

Kurt sips his water before he changes the subject, wanting to learn more about Blaine now that he’s given away more information about himself.

“So, I’m busy studying and working. What brought you to New York, Blaine?”

“I wanted to get out of Ohio and it seemed like the best option. I’m also pursuing my dreams as a performer but I didn’t want to be tied down to a school. I wanted to make it on my own. So far, I’ve been busking and looking for gigs in cafes and bars.”

Kurt recalls Blaine walking into the diner with a guitar and wonders if Blaine was playing in a subway or park for some money or if he was searching for places to perform. Maybe he was doing both.

“So, how’s that going?” Kurt asks.

“I’m mostly getting paid in tips and free meals but I’m hoping to catch a break somewhere. You never know who could be in the crowd on any given day.”

“In New York, I suppose you’re right,” Kurt observes. “Just like at the diner. Plus it helps pay the bills a bit.”

“Barely.” Blaine laughs. “I’m lucky to have a roommate to share in that.”

Kurt thinks maybe he was wrong to assume that Blaine comes from money or that he still relies on his parents since he’s graduated and moved to the city. Kurt knows that his dad would help him out when he needs it, once he runs out of his profit from selling his old car. His dad doesn’t make much but he would give him support however he could to help Kurt achieve his dreams; he vaguely wonders if Blaine’s parents would do the same. Adding to the mystery, Blaine chose this nice place to eat for their date. As much as Blaine tells him about himself, Kurt can’t wait to find out more.

“Who doesn’t have at least one roommate here?” Kurt wonders out loud instead. 

As they finish their salads, they continue chatting, Blaine elaborating that he crashes with Wes, a friend from Dalton whom he was eating with when he first met Kurt. Wes has an accounting job in Manhattan not too far from the diner but they live in Queens, where Wes had established himself. 

“Don’t worry. He’s gay but I never hooked up with him. Not my type,” Blaine assures Kurt. “He’s more like a brother to me.”

“Well, my roommates are some girls from high school,” Kurt explains as the waitress takes away their salads. “So you definitely don’t have to worry about them in that respect.” 

The waitress serves their entrees soon after that and then quickly departs.

“Looks like we can’t completely leave high school behind,” Blaine reasons, twirling spaghetti around his fork. 

The conversation goes on throughout their meal and Kurt realizes that underneath Blaine’s brash, bold attitude lies the person he caught a glimpse of during his diner performance. Blaine is just a guy with hopes and dreams not too different from his own and who’s struggling to understand his feelings and his place in this city. Kurt can relate to him more than he ever imagined, even when he mentions to Blaine about the _Vogue_ internship he landed before his future with NYADA was certain.

Blaine says that even though he has a decent wardrobe, he would kill to have access to their closets or to at least sneak a peek inside. 

Blaine’s eyes light up with interest at every new detail, even if Kurt tells him that for now, he’s just getting coffee for the editors and trying to catch snippets of meetings regarding the spreads in the latest issue. He’s lucky if his boss, Isabelle, lets him linger for more than a few minutes. Perhaps, she’ll grow to trust his opinion more, even if he’s only an intern.

“Maybe I’ll work up to sneaking into their closets,” Kurt remarks. “I bet they’re fabulous, too, even if their menswear is a bit limited. But who’s to say we can’t borrow a few things from the ladies? Fashion knows no gender.”

“Breaking boundaries. I like it,” Blaine returns and spears a chunk of tomato onto his fork from what’s left on his plate. Then he chews and swallows. “I like you.”

“I like you, too. You’ve been a surprise tonight.”

“A welcome surprise, I hope.”

“Indeed,” Kurt admits. “You can actually be good company sometimes.”

“I thought I was good company all the time.”

“Depends on your definition of ‘good.’”

“I can be good for you, Kurt.”

Before Kurt can dissect what that statement really means, Blaine’s foot rubs against Kurt’s ankle, that familiar heat surging through Kurt’s veins that doesn’t really subside whenever Blaine is near him. It’s only amplified by Blaine’s touch, no matter where on Kurt’s body, which makes Kurt wonder how his touch would feel elsewhere.

Blaine doesn’t stop, even when the waitress comes back, asking them if they’ve finished their meals. Blaine is the first to say he’s done, while Kurt follows and fumbles his way through it.

“Yeah, um, sure. I’m all set.”

The waitress also asks if they’d like any dessert, to which Blaine responds with a glance at Kurt. Normally Kurt would get cheesecake but he can barely think straight at Blaine’s teasing ministrations.

Kurt musters enough composure to tell her, “I think we’re ready for the check, please.”

So she takes their plates and rushes off again, declaring that she’ll be back shortly.

“What are you doing?” Kurt whispers, leaning over the table.

“Do you want me to stop?” Blaine counters.

Kurt shakes his head but blushes furiously, not for the first time tonight. “We’re in public, Blaine.”

Blaine leans closer, about halfway across the table, fixing him with those mesmerizing eyes. “I could do much worse than this. Do you want to find out?”

Kurt looks around the restaurant, where no other patrons seem to notice or care about his predicament, too wrapped up in their own conversations. He doesn’t want to find out, not tonight at least, but he files away the reaction of his heart racing a little faster at the notion.

Luckily, before Kurt can answer, the waitress returns with the bill, which Blaine quickly grabs.

“My pleasure, Kurt.” Blaine smiles handsomely. “For you putting up with me. It’s the least I can do.”

Kurt isn’t sure how Blaine has the money, given his comments about barely paying the bills and scraping money together from music gigs, but he doesn’t question it out loud. He watches Blaine confidently pull a card out of his pocket and place it in the billfold with the receipt before he scribbles something out.

“Thank you,” Kurt offers instead. “As long as you don’t give her your number.”

Blaine slows his movements against Kurt’s ankle when he answers, “There’s only one server I’d like servicing me tonight, if he’s okay with that.”

Kurt looks away bashfully, unable to make a witty retort as he imagines the scenario that Blaine is suggesting, namely getting on his knees and staring into those eyes. He desperately wants it now that Blaine’s mentioned it but he doesn’t know how to say that he’s painfully inexperienced. Then again, he doesn’t know if Blaine has a sexual history or if it’s one big front. In any case, it’s probably not the best topic to bring up in this very moment.

Blaine just laughs while the waitress picks up the bill.

“Speechless for once, I see,” Blaine adds. “God, you’re adorable.”

“And I see you haven’t stopped with the sexual innuendo,” Kurt manages, his stomach flipping at Blaine’s flattery.

But he soon learns that Blaine isn’t done.

“I can’t help it. You’re also quite sexy,” Blaine continues. “As if I haven’t made that clear enough every time I see you.”

“Yes, you have made that abundantly clear, even when I didn’t want you to.”

“Why is that? What made you so resistant?” Blaine wonders, halting his movements but leaving his foot brushing against Kurt’s ankle.

“Maybe because your behavior was less than respectful toward my coworker and friend,” Kurt snaps, despite the thrill of Blaine’s touch. “Then you proceeded to hit on me when I was just trying to do my job.”

Blaine nudges his foot against Kurt’s ankle before he explains. “Figured it was worth a shot. Ultimately, I guess it paid off.” 

Kurt lightly taps his foot over Blaine’s toes in return. “Yeah, after multiple occasions where I declined you.”

“Like I said, you’re super hot. I would’ve let it go if I thought you were truly disinterested. But I could tell there was interest. And I wasn’t wrong.”

Blaine smiles smugly and Kurt can’t help smiling back, even if Blaine’s defenses are back up. Kurt still isn’t sure what he wants but he’s determined to find out. So instead of addressing his comment by agreeing, he does what he does best: he fires back.

“But why would you persist through the rejection?”

“I like a good challenge and I always get what I want,” Blaine says without missing a beat.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “So, that’s all I am to you? A challenge to be conquered?”

The waitress interrupts then, coming back with Blaine’s card and thanking them for their visit. Kurt returns her thanks before she heads off to another table.

Blaine backpedals. “I, um—That’s not what I meant.”

“Yes, it’s exactly what you meant. Can you just be real with me, like you were at the diner a few days ago?”

Blaine’s eyes scan the restaurant before he lands on Kurt. “Can we get out of here?”

“Are you going to be honest with me?”

Blaine looks down and pockets his card. Then he looks up and nods. “If you’ll indulge me a little longer and take a walk with me.”

Kurt agrees and they leave the restaurant, Blaine’s hand respectfully on his lower back once more.

The sunset washes the sky in shades of purple and pink as they exit the door and head out into the city. Blaine’s hand brushes along Kurt’s back, making him shiver more than the early autumn air.

They walk to the end of the block before Blaine breaks the silence between them with another question.

“Do you really think I would go on a date with you if I didn’t want more from you?”

“I don’t know. You said dates are a waste of time and you’re always giving me pickup lines. What am I supposed to think, Blaine?”

The traffic stops and they cross the street to the next block, Blaine’s fingers starting closer to his hip. Then Blaine answers him as straightforward as he can.

“Because most of the time, it’s true. Dating is a means to an end and I’d rather get to the end more often than not. I usually get there much quicker but you-you’re different, Kurt.”

Kurt looks over at him then, Blaine’s eyes shining through the dim early evening sky and the city lights. Kurt’s heart beats double time in his chest though he still wonders why Blaine would think that about him and why he’s treated others so differently. He’s not sure how to ask or if he even should. He just knows that the way Blaine is looking at him, the closest he’s ever been to spilling his heart out, aside from the performance at the diner, feels like enough, for now at least.

Kurt pauses in the middle of the sidewalk and smiles at him softly. “See? Was that so hard?”

Blaine stops with him, his hand falling away from Kurt as he replies, “You seem to bring out a different side of me that I can’t quite explain. But if you’re willing to bear with me, I can try.”

Missing his touch already, Kurt grips Blaine’s fingers like a promise.

“I’ll take it,” Kurt tells him. “If you take me home.”

He realizes how loaded that condition sounds right after he says it and quickly backtracks. “I mean, bring me home. Not necessarily for any reason. I just want to spend more time with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Blaine returns with an air of disbelief, squeezing Kurt’s fingers as they start walking again. “Only because I can tell you’re not comfortable with PDA that’s more than PG. We can go somewhere more private.”

Kurt squeezes right back. “You’re terrible.”

Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear, “I can tell you love it. Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about me, because I’ve definitely been thinking about you, Kurt.”

He emphasizes Kurt’s name as he has so many times before and it makes Kurt wish he was closer to home, or at least not in a neighborhood full of busy restaurants or people passing by in a rush to wherever they’re going. But then he realizes that he’s not in Ohio anymore and no one really bats an eye at most things here. So he takes a chance once they reach another corner.

“Of course I’ve been thinking about you, Blaine. This is all I can think about.”

Kurt leans in before he can contemplate any further and pecks him on the corner of his mouth. Blaine snatches his fingers from Kurt’s grasp and cups his cheek, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Kurt’s whole body thrums hot at the touch, his fingers finding purchase on Blaine’s waist and bringing him slightly closer. Blaine’s other hand cradles the other side of Kurt’s face as he deepens the kiss. Kurt’s lips part a little more, allowing the tip of Blaine’s tongue to swipe between them. Kurt grabs Blaine’s other side, right above his hip, leaving only a sliver of space between their bodies. But then, Kurt turns his head away, because if he doesn’t stop, he’ll want so much more that he can’t get right now.

Blaine’s lips ghost across his cheek before he breathes, “You’re a welcome surprise, too. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Kurt smirks. “Guess you bring out a different side of me that I can’t quite explain.”

“Fuck, you are so fucking cute. How did I not notice you in high school?”

“Too busy hogging all the solos,” Kurt quips back. “That’s a wild guess, by the way.”

Blaine kisses him again briefly before dropping his hands from Kurt’s face. “Not that far off from the truth, I suppose.”

Kurt laughs as he turns towards the street, his face still flushed and his lips still tingling. Blaine laughs with him, taking Kurt’s hand once more.

They finally cross the street when there’s a lull in traffic. Then they walk a few more feet and reach the entrance to Kurt’s subway stop.

“This is me,” Kurt declares, nodding toward the sign for the stop. “Thank you for this evening, Blaine.”

“You are most welcome, Kurt. I’m still willing to bring you home if the offer stands, of course.”

“Oh, right. I would like that very much so, yes. I’d like to continue getting to know you.”

“I’d like to get more acquainted with you as well,” Blaine offers suggestively, gripping Kurt’s hand.

“Then, let’s go,” Kurt says, only fully contemplating Blaine’s statement as they walk down the stairs.

Kurt wants more but he’s not sure what he’s ready to give to Blaine yet, especially given Blaine’s attitude toward dating. Blaine has been patient but how far is he expecting Kurt to go?

These thoughts continue to swirl through Kurt’s mind when they pass through the turnstile, fingers still interlaced, and when they wait on the platform for their train. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Blaine asks, bringing Kurt back to reality.

“I know you bought me dinner but I hope you’re not expecting too much tonight, even though I’m inviting you to bring me home.”

The train noisily arrives at the platform then, but Blaine doesn’t let go of his hand, instead entering the subway car when the doors open.

Blaine answers him after the doors slam shut and they take their seats. “I’d be happy with a goodnight kiss, or more, if you feel so inclined.” 

Blaine nuzzles against his neck, enticing him towards more, no doubt. The train ride and lack of cell phone service leave Kurt with no other distraction from the touch, or from Blaine unlacing his fingers from Kurt’s so he can trace along Kurt’s thigh. By some odd stroke of luck, the car is mostly empty, save for a man sleeping across from them and a woman standing in front of them but facing away.

“Should’ve taken a taxi,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt inhales harshly. “That’d be quite a long ride.”

“I don’t see a problem with that. All the more opportunity to showcase my skills.”

Blaine’s hand trails further up Kurt’s thigh, his thumb grazing against the crease near his fly, causing a groan from Kurt. Blaine also presses his lips right behind his earlobe. Kurt clenches his fist at his side as his other hand lays flat on the seat in the small space between them. Blaine’s hand that’s not on Kurt’s thigh squeezes around Kurt’s fingers. Kurt clenches his legs together, knowing that his tightening pants leave very little to the imagination.

“Jesus, Kurt,” Blaine breathes into Kurt’s ear. “I can’t wait to get you alone if this is the precursor.”

“Is that what you want?” Kurt finds himself asking.

“Yes. I want you, and you clearly want me, sweetheart.” Blaine chuckles. “Do you want to know what I’ve been thinking about doing to you?”

Kurt hums in agreement, unable to manage much else with Blaine’s electric touch ghosting over his hip.

Blaine’s voice remains low in Kurt’s ear. “Ever since I saw you, well, truly noticed you, that first day in the diner, I couldn’t stop imagining unbuttoning that shirt and stripping those pants off of you. I wondered if that flush on your face extended elsewhere all over that gorgeous porcelain skin of yours.” 

Blaine’s fingers follow a path up Kurt’s chest, tracing around a nipple before he continues speaking. “One day, I’d like to find out, if you’ll let me, Kurt.”

Heat radiates through Kurt’s body at Blaine’s words, most likely proving Blaine’s supposition to be true. He briefly contemplates if he’s going to allow Blaine the possibility tonight or if he’ll just stop him once they get to his door. If the former happens, he’s definitely hoping that none of his roommates are home. Rachel will probably somehow take it as a slight against her since Blaine was her rude customer and Santana would probably be cheering him on from outside his bedroom. However, Kurt might just have to endure these consequences if it means more of Blaine’s touch, especially on his bare skin.

“You drive a hard bargain, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt settles on, his brain and his body still battling on deciding the outcome of this situation.

“Hard doesn’t even begin to cover it, Hummel.”

He doesn’t remember when exactly he told Blaine his last name but he must have included it in his contact information on Blaine’s phone. All Kurt knows is that this feels like the connection that he’s desperately been searching for ever since he arrived in New York, and honestly, since high school. He’d thought he’d have to wade through the treacherous dating scene a little longer but somehow, Blaine had shown up when he least expected it, even when Kurt didn’t want him to. Also, strangely enough, Blaine had been orbiting on the periphery of his life back in Ohio but it took being in a city hundreds of miles away for them to even properly meet.

He can’t necessarily complain about it, but rather be thankful that he’s no longer a high school student worried about his father awkwardly catching him with a boy in his bed.

A man, Kurt reminds himself. He and Blaine are men now, free to make choices about who they see and what they do. So he seizes the moment and turns his head toward Blaine, insanely close to kissing him once more.

But he doesn’t, instead building on Blaine’s raunchy comment. “Oh, yeah? I’d like to find out.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Blaine states triumphantly. “If this damn train would only move faster.”

Kurt makes out the dark stubble dotting Blaine’s jaw and bites his own lip before making a statement himself. “I can think of some ways to pass the time.”

Kurt’s lips brush featherlight against Blaine’s chin and continue along his jaw.

“What a—fuck, what a great idea,” Blaine murmurs, the hand on Kurt’s chest slipping back down. “I like the way you think, babe.”

The pet name actually spurs Kurt on to kiss behind Blaine’s ear and down his neck, his lips dragging against the scratchy stubble. Blaine’s fingers pause at his waist, right above a belt loop near Kurt’s front pocket. Blaine’s fingers dig into the spot, rubbing against the tucked in part of Kurt’s shirt.

“Maybe I don’t want to think anymore,” Kurt returns against Blaine’s collar, breathing in the fresh, woodsy scent of his cologne. “Maybe I just want you.”

“Oh, honey, when we get back to your apartment, you can have me any which you want,” Blaine confesses, his tone dripping with a desperation Kurt’s rarely heard from him.

Blaine tilts Kurt’s chin up with his fingers, causing their lips to meet in another long, slow kiss, more needy than their last one on the street. Somehow, Kurt forces himself to come up for air and remember that his stop is probably approaching.

“Soon,” Kurt tells him, trying not to distract himself with thoughts of what could happen once they get to his room.

The subway jolts to a stop and Kurt surmises that this is where they’ll get off, perhaps in more ways than one.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand that was on his belt and pulls him up, wordlessly leading him out the doors and up the steps, back to the street level. He looks around, luckily recognizing his newly adopted neighborhood. There’s a horrid odor surrounding them that is most likely trash but Kurt considers it a part of the landscape as much as the brownstones and apartment buildings along the dimly lit street. He ignores the stench in favor of leaning in closer to Blaine and breathing in the now familiar scent of cologne on his collar.

“It’s still got that New York smell out here to match all the traditional architecture, I see,” Blaine points out. 

“Reminds me where I am, no matter how unpleasant it is. At least I have pleasant company to mask it tonight.”

Kurt looks over at him with a grin.

“I have to agree on both accounts,” Blaine says before he smiles back, punctuating it with an all-too-quick kiss. 

So Kurt kisses him again before they pass the buildings and walk another block to Kurt’s loft. He seriously hopes once more that his place is unoccupied and that his roommates are somewhere engaging in their own pursuits.

He doesn’t have any more time to think on it because once they’re in the elevator, Blaine backs Kurt against a wall and kisses him roughly. Blaine grabs his hips and Kurt reaches out to wrap his arms around Blaine’s tiny waist. Kurt can feel every inch of Blaine‘s body, including his groin pressed perfectly against his own. Blaine rolls his hips, providing some friction that’s only a small relief. So Kurt’s hands scramble up Blaine’s back, trying to get him impossibly closer. Blaine squeezes Kurt’s sides in response and kisses him harder before he breaks away.

“Your room,” Blaine breathes out against his lips. “We should wait until we get to your room.”

“Right,” Kurt answers. “I have to, um, lift the gate to the elevator anyway. Can’t really do much yet.”

Blaine steps aside long enough for Kurt to lift the old-fashioned elevator gate. However, as soon as Kurt is finished, Blaine encircles Kurt’s waist in his embrace and plants a kiss on the side of his neck.

“I could think of plenty we could have done in the last five minutes alone, Kurt.”

The anticipation of whatever Blaine’s next move might be, in addition to Blaine’s touch, sends a thrill through Kurt as he heaves the door open, even with the added but welcome weight behind him. Kurt brings Blaine in and shuts the door. After that, he takes a quick look around, noticing that no one is in the kitchen and that the couch in the living area is unoccupied, save for a pile of blankets. Hopefully this is an indication that at least one of his roommates isn’t around.

Blaine flips Kurt back around to face him, this time pressing him against the door. 

“Distracted?” Blaine asks.

Kurt sucks in a breath before replying, “Just checking for roommates. Still not sure if they’re here.”

“That’s okay if they are. We’ll just have our fun in your room without any prying eyes. I don’t feel like sharing any more of you with anyone else.”

Blaine’s hazel eyes flare with heat as they meet Kurt’s own, sending a fresh wave of arousal low in Kurt’s stomach.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t want that either,” Kurt affirms. “I’d never hear the end of it if they caught us.”

“You’d secretly love it though, wouldn’t you?” Blaine challenges, as he often does. “I mean, if our dinner and the ride here is any indication. You didn’t mind people seeing us, hearing the little gasps you made when I touched you, kissing me where anyone could see.”

“Yes, I—Those things happened,” Kurt concedes. “I, um, I don’t know what came over me. I like you. I want you.”

“I think we’ve established that.” Blaine laughs gruffly. “And I think we need to do something more about that, yeah?”

Kurt nods, unable to look away from Blaine’s face as Blaine’s hands find his hips once again.

“Let’s go to my room, then, or at least away from the door,” Kurt offers.

“That is a wonderful idea,” Blaine agrees.

Kurt takes Blaine’s hands and leads him down toward his room nervously, wondering what he should do or say once they reach their destination. How far should he go? Should he inform Blaine of his sexual history or lack thereof? What if he’s turned off by the notion of being with someone who has no experience in this situation?

Blaine must pick up on some of his uneasiness because after they enter Kurt’s room, Blaine tries to soothe him.

“Relax, babe,” Blaine encourages, stroking the bare skin revealed by Kurt’s already undone top button. “We’ll have a good time.”

Kurt shivers but says, “I know. So far it’s been good.”

“And it’s about to get even better.”

Blaine goes for Kurt’s second button and then his third, his mouth landing on Kurt’s again. Kurt returns it, his hands on Blaine’s hips. Blaine backs Kurt up toward the bed, not breaking their kiss until Kurt’s legs hit the side of the mattress.

“Mmm, don’t be shy now,” Blaine continues. “You can touch me too, sweetheart. Just go with what you feel.”

His tone is sweet and private, not at all like the brazen attitude he sports most often. So Kurt goes with it when Blaine unbuttons a few more of his buttons and untucks his shirt.

Blaine glances down, his long eyelashes fluttering as he catches sight of the visible sliver of Kurt’s bare chest and stomach.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Blaine compliments. “And a little flushed. I wasn’t wrong.”

Kurt giggles, his pulse racing as Blaine’s fingers work at the rest of the buttons and then slip down his skin, from his collarbone to right above his belt buckle. Kurt’s face grows hotter as those fingers circle his belly button and then move across his waist.

“Can’t help it,” Kurt explains. “I blush quite easily, especially around you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine wonders, his thumb tracing the cool metal of Kurt’s belt buckle. “Can I see some more of that beautiful blush?”

Kurt isn’t sure what Blaine means but he knows that Blaine wants them both to be comfortable. So he nods, trusting Blaine perhaps more than he should.

Blaine thanks him and unbuttons the cuffs of Kurt’s shirt before he slides Kurt’s shirt off his shoulders, letting the shirt fall at their feet. Blaine runs his fingers along Kurt’s shoulders and then down his arms, making Kurt tremble. After that, Blaine takes his hands.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Blaine asks quietly.

“Mhmm. Never better,” Kurt assures him through the nerves.

Instead of addressing his concerns, Kurt distracts himself by kissing Blaine. Blaine melts into it, his fingers slipping out of Kurt’s own and resting low on his hips. Then, Blaine pushes him down onto the bed and continues to kiss him. Kurt gains enough courage to slide his hands underneath Blaine’s sweater, feeling his warm, bare skin. Blaine breaks away with a moan before kissing the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Okay, I see where you’re going with this.” Blaine chuckles. “Give me just a minute.”

Blaine breathes out for a moment and then he sits up and straddles Kurt’s hips with a smirk. He strips off his sweater and throws it to the floor.

Kurt’s mouth drops open as he stares at Blaine’s chest, now on full display. His skin is tanned and olive-toned, slightly darker than Kurt’s fair shade. His tiny, pink nipples are taut and his abs aren’t well-defined but he is slim, like Kurt could have guessed from the way that Blaine dresses in tight tops that tend to hug his torso. Blaine also has a very faint dusting of hair trailing from below his belly button to his waist. Kurt licks his lips, wanting to touch and taste every newly exposed inch.

“Now we’re even,” Blaine declares before diving back down to mouth at the spot behind Kurt’s ear.

“Ohh, ohh, yes,” Kurt groans. “Right there. So good.”

Blaine sucks there for a few more moments, and Kurt briefly wonders if he’ll leave a mark. He doesn’t care enough to ask him to stop, though, consumed with the heat of Blaine’s mouth and their naked chests pressed together. Kurt’s hand scrambles across Blaine’s shoulder blade and his fingers trace down the dip of Blaine’s spine, causing Blaine’s lips to drag down his neck.

“Shit,” Blaine curses against Kurt’s collarbone thrusts his leg in between Kurt’s own.

Kurt’s arousal strains through his jeans at the friction as he sets his hand on Blaine’s lower back. Kurt grips Blaine’s waist with his other hand.

Blaine plants a kiss right below Kurt’s collarbone before he tells Kurt, “Like I said, feel free to touch me anywhere you’d like. I’m completely okay with that, babe.”

“Sorry, I, uh, I’m nervous,” Kurt finally admits. “I just—This is moving so fast and I really like you and I don’t usually do things like this, especially not on the first date.”

“Well, you seem to have made an exception for me,” Blaine points out, a thumb gliding across Kurt’s hipbone.

“Yeah,” Kurt concedes. “Because you proved that you could be a decent person tonight.”

Blaine pulls back to look at Kurt’s face. “So, can I prove some other things to you, too?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I was hoping that a demonstration would suffice. Maybe then you can actually relax.” Blaine reaches for Kurt’s belt buckle. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Yes,” Kurt breathes as Blaine fingers work his belt buckle open.

“Okay. I just want to keep making you feel good, like I have been. Are you having a good time so far, sweetheart?” Blaine asks as he unzips Kurt’s fly.

“Yeah,” Kurt manages. “This is nice.”

“Then, you can relax and enjoy it, okay?” Blaine reassures him before his mouth lands on a spot somewhere above his right nipple.

“O-okay,” Kurt stutters.

“If it’s not okay, just tell me and I can do whatever you want me to,” Blaine says gently, moving the leg that was between Kurt’s to hitch around Kurt’s hip.

“Sure,” Kurt agrees, his cock still aching in his briefs despite the relief of his pants no longer confining it.

Blaine slides down a bit, Kurt’s hands landing somewhere in the middle of Blaine’s back. Then, Blaine reaches between them to cup Kurt’s balls through his pants and underwear.

Kurt moans at the touch, especially as the heel of Blaine’s palm moves slowly against the base of his cock.

“You like that, hon?” Blaine wonders, his voice low against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt hums his approval. “Mmm, more.”

“‘Kay, babe. I can certainly do that.”

Blaine regrettably lifts his chest a little, his hand rubbing against the base of Kurt’s cock before it wraps around Kurt’s erection through his briefs.

“Yeah, yes,” Kurt grunts out. 

“See? You can totally relax. No need to be nervous, sweetheart. You look so gorgeous like this in my hand. Wanna keep touching you.”

Kurt opens his legs a little more, his cock twitching at Blaine’s touch. “You—You can. That’s what I want.”

“Alright. Can we get a little more comfortable? Those pants make you look amazing but I’d like them much better right now if they weren’t in my way.”

Blaine rubs at him a little more before he sits up to read Kurt’s reaction.

Kurt peels his pants and underwear down his thighs enough for Blaine jerk him off, too turned on to feel self-conscious at another man seeing him almost completely naked for the first time.

Blaine’s pretty, red mouth drops open at the revelation as he stares between Kurt’s legs. His fiery hazel eyes linger there before slowly traveling up Kurt’s chest and finally, to his face.

“You’re really fucking beautiful, you know that, right?” Blaine settles on earnestly.

Kurt believes his sincerity so he smiles. But then he says, “I don’t need another line. I need you to get the lube in my nightstand before I take matters into my own hands.”

“That would be kind of hot actually, but I’d prefer to do it for you this time,” Blaine quips, kneeling between Kurt’s legs quickly before he reaches over to open the drawer to Kurt’s nightstand.

Blaine feels around for a moment until he finds what he needs and pulls it out, flipping the cap open. Then he squeezes the substance into the palm of his free hand.

Blaine slides his lube-coated hand onto Kurt’s dick and jerks him slowly. “Sorry if it’s cold, sweetheart. Got a little too eager to warm it up.”

It does feel a bit cool against Kurt’s skin at first, the lube dripping down over his balls but he doesn’t mind. Precome already coats the head of his dick and he may let go embarrassingly fast with Blaine’s hand wrapped around him and working him over.

“‘S okay,” Kurt ekes out. “Don’t care. ‘M almost there.”

“Fuck, babe. I’ve got you,” Blaine tells him, moving his hand up to underneath the head and swiping his thumb in the slit. “Mmm, you’re so fucking good for me.”

Kurt’s legs tremble as Blaine continues, his hand hitting the base and then going back up. Kurt’s hand grip the sheets, searching for purchase. 

“I told you I’ve got you,” Blaine repeats softly. “You can let go, sweetheart.”

Kurt’s legs tense up for a second before he spills over Blaine’s hand with a cry of Blaine’s name.

Blaine keeps working him over until he goes soft, his hand falling away. Then, he pets at Kurt’s thigh. 

“Hey,” Blaine greets him and climbs on top of him.

“Hi.” 

Kurt kisses him in thanks, cupping Blaine’s cheek. Blaine’s clean hand caresses Kurt’s jaw in return. Blaine deepens it for a moment but soon rolls off of Kurt to the side.

After that, Blaine lies flat on his back, shimmies out of his own jeans and underwear, and makes quick work of his socks and shoes. Kurt watches in awe as Blaine’s cock springs free. Blaine is thick and slightly red with a prominent vein on the underside that Kurt just wants to lick. Kurt can’t really examine too much more because Blaine’s lube-coated hand covers his dick and he pumps much faster than when he got Kurt off. 

Still feeling boneless, Kurt can barely find the energy to help Blaine out, although he desperately wants to. He slowly turns on his side to get a better view and finds that Blaine’s knuckles have Kurt’s come drying there. He glances up at Blaine’s face, eyes shut and mouth twisted in concentration and arousal. A stray curl flops over Blaine’s sweaty forehead. Then Kurt reflexively reaches to brush it away. Soon after that, he tries not to think about the caring gesture and instead wraps his hand around Blaine’s own, aiding in jerking him off.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, babe,” Blaine curses. “Thanks. ‘M so close. Almost.”

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine’s jaw, his lips dragging against the stubble as he somehow gains enough coordination in his hand to keep pace with Blaine.

Kurt blames his post-orgasm brain for whispering in Blaine’s ear, “Next time, I really want to touch you. I want it to be me that gets you off.”

“Holy shit, Kurt!” Blaine exclaims.

Barely a moment later, Blaine releases over both their fists, dripping onto Kurt’s hand. Kurt holds on until he feels Blaine’s hand relaxing. Then, Kurt untangles his hand from Blaine’s own, perfunctorily wiping it onto his sheets.

Kurt studies Blaine’s face, eyes still closed and long eyelashes fanning out. As a smile of complete relaxation slowly graces his mouth, Kurt thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful sight.

Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt looking at him, that smile turning into a smirk.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Blaine asks. Kurt blinks bashfully, his eyes now cast down to Blaine’s right wrist where his tattoo lies, or rather multiple tattoos. He can only make out the top of what might be a “y” in script curved over Blaine’s inner forearm.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Kurt replies, gazing back into those dreamy hazel eyes.

“It’s always nice to get some feedback, especially from you.”

Kurt blushes. “It was good, yes. Very good. I’m thoroughly relaxed.”

“Well, that’s great because that is exactly what I was looking for. Knowing everything you’ve got going on, you should relax more often.”

“You paid attention tonight,” Kurt observes. 

Blaine half-shrugs from where he’s laying. “‘Course I did. You’re cute when you’re not talking about defeating me in show choir.”

“What’s past is past. Can we focus on right now?”

“Like this?” Blaine wonders as he turns on his side to face Kurt. 

Blaine’s hand curves over Kurt’s cheek before his mouth lands on Kurt’s own once more. Kurt curls his leg over Blaine’s hip, bringing him closer. Blaine’s dick rubs against his, which makes him twitch sensitively. Then, Blaine’s tongue dips into his mouth, hot and wet, another streak of arousal running through him. Kurt breaks away first, needing to breathe.

“Yeah,” Kurt murmurs, “but not yet.”

“Hey, I just wanted to kiss you. It’s been too long,” Blaine reasons softly, his hand dropping to Kurt’s neck.

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“Long enough, sweetheart.” Blaine punctuates it with another kiss, briefer than the last one.

“Mmm, guess I agree.”

“I’m glad we agree on some things. We work well together, you and me,” Blaine states matter-of-factly.

Kurt has to agree that Blaine is right, even if he hasn’t wanted to admit it. From dinner to the ride home and beyond, their conversations flow easily and their chemistry ignites whenever they’re near each other. It just feels comfortable and right, to be lying here beside Blaine in the afterglow of orgasm. Despite their rocky first meeting, Kurt keeps discovering more about Blaine, as well as Blaine uncovering more about him. He doesn’t regret sharing his first intimate experience with Blaine and he can’t wait to share so much more.

For now, he’ll hastily clean himself and Blaine up with a tissue and lay his head on Blaine’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kurt may not be in love (not yet at least), but as Blaine slings an arm low around Kurt’s back, he realizes this could be the beginning of something amazing.

Kurt drifts off to sleep, hoping that Blaine feels the same. 

—-

Blaine definitely feels something more than lust, or at least Kurt thinks he does, since Blaine is still there when Kurt wakes up in the morning. Kurt really wishes that Blaine hasn’t fallen asleep by accident and is planning to make a quick exit soon. He wants to discuss what happened, how Blaine unraveled a whole new layer of himself, and what that means for them. Blaine was so sweet and more of a gentleman than he ever has been, which makes Kurt wonder and want to know so much more about him.

At the moment, all he knows when he blinks the morning sun out of his eyes is that Blaine is lying on his stomach, his backside in full view. Kurt’s eyes linger first on Blaine’s shoulders and then trail down his back with a gulp. He focuses on the dimples in Blaine’s lower back before he finally notices the curve of Blaine’s ass. The same light dusting of hair on his stomach appears faintly near his crack. Suddenly, Kurt wants to find out what it feels like to grab those cheeks and smack them; he wants to be bolder with Blaine next time, or sooner if he’s allowed. But he knows he can’t do anything yet, not until Blaine wakes up at least. 

Seemingly on cue, Blaine hums, his eyes still closed as Kurt looks up at his face. Then, Blaine’s sleepy eyes open, staring into his.

“‘Morning,” Blaine whispers. “C’mere.”

Kurt, laying on his side, inches closer to Blaine. “‘Morning.”

Before Kurt can say anything else, Blaine gently presses his lips to Kurt’s with little urgency. 

“I’d say that was a pretty great first date, babe,” Blaine remarks. “How do you feel?”

Between last night and this morning, Kurt doesn’t know what to make of Blaine seeking his approval when he knows that Kurt enjoyed himself.

“Never better,” Kurt assures him, “especially next to you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine’s eyes light up eagerly. “What a change of heart from when we first met.”

Kurt’s heart flutters in his chest. “Last night may have played a factor in that.”

“Really?” Blaine wonders with a smile, turning on his side to face Kurt. “I would have never guessed.”

“Please.” Kurt chuckles wryly. “You know exactly how you made me feel last night.”

“Hmm, it’s a bit hazy. Can you remind me?”

“Didn’t know you needed so much ego stroking.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrist and tells him, “When it comes to you, I want everything stroked, Kurt.”

Kurt snatches it away and takes his hand instead. “Oh, my God. You’re the worst.”

Blaine laces his fingers with Kurt’s. “I know you wouldn’t mind, if I remember correctly.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh, so now your memory is suddenly clearer?”

“Mmm, somewhat. It’s kind of difficult to forget what you said last night when you jerked me off.”

Arousal sparks through Kurt as he remembers how bold he had been in the heat of the moment then. His face still flushes red despite their positions and their state of undress.

“I know what I said, Blaine, and I meant it.”

Blaine taps their joined hands against Kurt’s hip. “Good, ‘cause it was really hot. You’re really hot.”

Blaine slips his hand out of Kurt’s and rests it just above Kurt’s ass. Then, he continues to speak.

“And I definitely,” Blaine kisses a spot on Kurt’s jaw, “definitely,” then behind his ear, “would not mind another round.” He ends with a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

Kurt’s eyes nearly roll back in his head as Blaine’s hands trails over the curve of his ass. He can’t help cursing.

“Is that a yes?” Blaine asks.

“Find the lube,” is Kurt’s only reply.

“I’m up for that challenge.”

Blaine sits up, his eyes scanning the bed, until he reaches over and retrieves the bottle.

Kurt gives him a quizzical look.

“It was pretty much where I left it,” Blaine tells him. 

Kurt takes the bottle from Blaine’s hand and flicks the cap open before squeezing some of the stuff onto his fingertips. Then he rubs his thumb and fingers together.

“I’m following through and being considerate,” Kurt explains, setting the bottle between them.

“Can you blame a guy for being too eager? I mean, you’re, oh—” Blaine stops when Kurt’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, which is already mostly hard.

“Oh, yes, sweetheart. That’s perfect,” Blaine mumbles, his head buried against Kurt’s chest.

The change in angle from last night is so much better and easier for Kurt to see when he moves his hand up and down. He goes slow at first but then gradually speeds up, his thumb swiping at the head as precome gathers there.

“Fuck, Kurt, faster,” Blaine urges.

It’s difficult to ignore his own aching cock at the sound of his name falling from Blaine’s lips. But he follows Blaine’s request while brushing his thumb against that vein on the underside. He twists his grip a few times as he strokes up and down Blaine’s cock, the side of his hand hitting against Blaine’s balls on a downstroke. He bravely ventures below Blaine’s balls, just grazing the top of his asshole. Blaine finally spills over his hand with a moan and then Kurt’s name once more.

Kurt’s hand stays around him until he goes soft. Then he lets go, still glancing down at Blaine’s dick. After that, he stares in amazement at his hand, come, Blaine’s come, drying on the web of skin between his pointer finger and thumb. He touched someone else and made them orgasm, with only his hand and some lube. It might not be that remarkable, but to him, it’s a first he’ll never forget.

“Hey, you alright there?” Blaine murmurs, his hand now on Kurt’s lower back.

“Of course. Just glad to stroke a few things.” Kurt chuckles.

“Well, um, I can do that, too, since you were so kind as to follow through. I more than appreciate your efforts, babe.”

Blaine’s hand falls away from his back and he reaches between them. A few moments later, he jerks Kurt off in return. Kurt comes embarrassingly fast, after only a few strokes, and remains silent when Blaine’s hand drops from him.

Blaine kisses his forehead and reassures him. “Hey, we’re still young. Sometimes we can’t control our urges. That was incredibly sexy, honestly.”

“I should, uh, go wash up, and probably get up and change my sheets,” Kurt says, unable to look Blaine in the eye.

Blaine groans and turns onto his back. “Do you have to be anywhere right away? It’s Saturday.”

“Not until later tonight.”

“Great.” Blaine smiles. “Then we can take a shower and get some breakfast.”

“I would love that but you are staying right here while I try to look decent and keep an eye out for roommates.”

Blaine reaches over and smacks Kurt’s ass. “Aww, you’re no fun.”

Kurt sits up, finally looking at Blaine’s face. “Did I tell you I live with Rachel, from the diner? The one that you gave a tough time?”

Blaine laughs loudly. “Oh, my God. That is priceless. Do you think she’ll make a big deal out of us?”

“She’s Rachel Barbra Berry. She makes a big deal out of everything. Once I put the skim milk in front of her almond soy milk in the fridge and I wouldn’t hear the end of it for a week. But, God forbid, her boyfriend sits bare-ass on my one-of-a-kind flea market chairs.”

“Your complaint was valid, Kurt. Hers, I’m not so sure.” Blaine sits up to join him. “We should thank her, though.”

“Excuse me?” 

“If she decided to deal with me at the diner and do her job, then she wouldn’t have sent you.” Blaine’s clean hand curves over Kurt’s thigh. “And maybe I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Kurt shivers at the touch and sighs. “I really don’t want to think about Rachel given our current situation.”

Blaine’s hand inches up Kurt’s thigh. “I can give you something else to think about in the shower.”

Kurt somehow finds the strength to get Blaine’s hand off of him and push him back down onto the bed. “You’re not joining me. I told you, you’re staying right here for now.”

Blaine sticks his tongue out at Kurt. “Given this new development about the identity of your roommate, you’re even less fun. You should pay her back for the flea market chair incident.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll think of something, or I’ll just entertain myself while you’re busy.” Blaine smirks while he wraps his hand around the base of his cock.

Kurt glances down and gulps. “Fine. Have fun.”

“I’d have more fun with you, but I’ll manage.”

Kurt reaches over Blaine to grab a tissue and wipe his hand off before he gets up to search the floor for his underwear.

Blaine moans from his spot on the bed. “Thanks for the view.”

Kurt turns his head to look back at him and playfully answers, “Shut up.”

Kurt finally locates his underwear and throws it on. Then he walks over to his dresser and grabs some clean underwear and an outfit. He also pulls out a random pair of pajamas to toss on for now in case Rachel and Santana are home. If they are, he’s not sure if Blaine could escape without notice, and how he’ll live it down. But as he puts on his pajama shirt and pants and stares back at Blaine, relaxed and naked on his bed, he knows he can’t regret any aspect of last night, even if it means he’ll have to take some kind of snarky or negative comments from either of his friends. This man is who he wants and he won’t apologize for it, especially when Blaine makes his usual dirty comment.

“My lips are sealed,” Blaine promises, “except for you.”

Blaine then makes a gesture with his fist and mouth, mimicking a blow job.

Kurt’s dick springs to life despite the crudeness. “How sweet.”

“You know it.” Blaine smiles. 

Kurt smiles back but tells him, “I really have to go. You stay put until I figure something out.” 

Blaine nods and follows his directions, hands now at his sides but still gloriously naked. Kurt almost returns to the bed; however, he knows he wants to talk with Blaine and possibly sneak him out. He’s not ashamed but would rather avoid Rachel’s wrath and whatever Santana decides to throw at him, praise or otherwise.

So he takes a quick look around the apartment, including Rachel’s room, living-room-turned-Santana’s space, and the kitchen area. But neither of the girls are anywhere, nor do they seem like they’ve been here since he left Santana last night. He breathes out a sigh of relief and considers asking Blaine to join him after all but he really does need to get clean. 

He quickly strips out of his clothes and throws the clean ones onto the closed toilet lid before he turns on the shower. He thoroughly cleanses the stickiness from his skin and washes the sweat out of his hair. He also washes his face briefly but he skips his full routine for now, wanting to get back to Blaine before either of his roommates return. He does slap one skin cream product on his face, more rushed than normal, and towel dries his hair and body. Then he changes into his clothes, comfortable but stylish dark gray sweatpants and a loose-fitting light gray NYADA t-shirt that he cut part of the collar off to make it hang looser and show off his collarbone. He takes the dirty clothes and towel with him to put in his hamper and decides to dampen a clean washcloth for Blaine.

He returns to his room, items in hand, carefully holding the cloth away from his clothes to find Blaine still naked in his bed.

“I am capable of listening,” Blaine proves, his neck and head back against a pillow propped up on the wall at the head of Kurt’s bed. 

“I appreciate that. As a reward.” 

He hands the washcloth to Blaine, who takes it.

“Thank you. And you’re capable of pulling off casually cute.” 

“I can pull off anything I want to,” Kurt comments, throwing his clothes in the laundry.

“Indeed. I don’t doubt it.” Blaine runs the cloth over his hands and then his dick, balls, and asshole. He gives the cloth back to Kurt, his eyes landing on the shirt. He stares for a moment, but then looks up at Kurt’s face. “You make an education look appealing.”

Kurt knows it’s another line to get him back into bed, but somehow, he thinks there may be something deeper to his statement. 

So, after Kurt tosses the cloth in the laundry along with his other clothes, he points out, “You went to Dalton and you‘re very talented. I’m sure you could’ve gotten into NYADA.”

Blaine’s mouth turns into a hard line before he turns and sits over the edge of Kurt’s bed.

“Sure.” Blaine shrugs, turning his forearm so Kurt can see more of his tattoos. 

The words “learn to fly” are scrawled horizontally in script and nearly reach his elbow. Above that is a bird with a wing outstretched and the words he remembers seeing curved above and below. However, he’s too far away to read them.

“Didn’t think I needed it though,” Blaine continues, breaking Kurt’s concentration.

“Wow.” Kurt strides over to his bed and sits next to him. “No wonder you clashed with Rachel.”

“What does that mean?”

“She threatens to quit NYADA every other day. She rants that she’ll be a superstar without this ridiculous school. I just put up with it and wonder if she’ll actually ever go through with it someday.”

Blaine sighs. “Is she here, by the way?”

“No, thankfully. My other roommate isn’t either so the coast is clear for now.”

“Wonderful. Then we can stop talking about her and have some more fun.”

Blaine kisses him, a little less restrained than earlier, his hands on Kurt’s hips over his clothes before they reach under his shirt and grip at his sides roughly. Kurt kisses back but pushes Blaine’s hands away, toward Blaine’s lap. Kurt finds the courage to break away.

“You are going to get dressed and we are going to have breakfast,” Kurt orders breathlessly.

Blaine groans disappointedly. “You mean I can’t sit bare-assed on your flea market chairs?”

Kurt shudders at the reminder of Rachel’s boyfriend. “I disinfected them and no, you can’t.”

“Okay, I suppose. You’re back to boring, daytime Kurt who won’t take anything from me. Bring back sexy, fun Kurt.” Blaine pouts adorably and Kurt just wants to kiss him.

“Maybe on our second date,” Kurt throws out casually, hoping Blaine agrees.

“We’ll have to schedule that as soon as possible, then. How’s right now?”

Kurt’s heart swells in his chest, glad that Blaine is so eager to see him again. “Technically, we’re still on our first date, Blaine.”

“Does it count as a second date if I walk out the door and come back?”

Kurt nudges Blaine’s shoulder. “Just get dressed before I decide to kick you out.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him. “I know you don’t mean that. You like me too much.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“After last night, yes,” Blaine responds, his eyes searching the floor for his underwear. Then, he softly says, “I’m sure I like you, too.”

Once he locates them, he gets up and puts them on, carefully avoiding Kurt’s gaze. He quietly throws on his pants and sweater as well.

Kurt stands up and takes Blaine’s hand. “It’s okay. I already got that. Hence, why you’re here, and why there will be a second date.”

Blaine looks down at their hands and then up at Kurt. “So, this is the first date, part two?”

“I guess so.”

“The sequel usually isn’t as good as the original, especially because in this case, you’re not naked. But I’ll take it,” Blaine quips.

“Do you want breakfast or not?”

“Yes.”

“Then, c’mon.”

Kurt decides to scrounge up something from the kitchen for them both, taking a chance that his roommates won’t crash in unexpectedly. They walk hand in hand to the kitchen area, Blaine still not letting go when Kurt looks in the fridge.

“How does French toast sound?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine squeezes his hand. “Sounds amazing, as long as I get to lick the syrup off your face after we eat it.”

Kurt closes the refrigerator and turns to face him. “You are impossible.”

Blaine kisses Kurt’s knuckles. “Maybe. Maybe I just think you’ll make a hot chef.”

Kurt blushes. “That requires you sitting down so I can actually make the food.”

“Good. I like to watch. I’ll simply admire the view, like I did earlier. I know how to use my imagination.”

Blaine sits down at the kitchen table while Kurt takes out a pan and sets it on the stove. Then he gets a bowl, a whisk, the eggs, some bread, vanilla extract, and cinnamon. 

Kurt cracks a few eggs into the bowl and lightly whisks in a dash of the cinnamon and a splash of vanilla before he turns on the pan. He carefully dips a slice of bread into the egg mixture and places it into the pan. After that, he grabs a spatula from a drawer and two plates from the cupboard.

Kurt returns to the stove and checks to see if the slice is done. One side is a lovely golden brown so he flips it over to cook the other side. 

“You know, you didn’t have to feed me,” Blaine suddenly tells him.

“I know. Think of it as a thanks for last night, for everything.” 

Kurt looks back at him quickly while the food continues to cook, hoping to convey all the gratitude and attraction he feels for this man.

Blaine glances away again, perhaps a rare turn of vulnerability appearing once more. “Just tell me you have coffee and that’s more than enough.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow at him, uncertainty hitting the pit of his stomach. But he swallows it down and turns back to the food before answering Blaine. 

“Yeah, the coffee maker’s in the corner. I need to actually make a new pot if you can help me out with that. Coffee grounds and filters are next to the machine.”

Blaine chuckles wryly. “Get a French press. I’m telling you it will change your life.”

“I used to have one back home and I brought it here but I don’t have time for it now,” Kurt explains, continuing with the safe small talk as he plates a slice of French toast and prepares the next one. “I’ve usually been drinking coffee at the diner or at Vogue, or I buy it from that cafe where we met.”

“It is pretty good there,” Blaine concedes while Kurt hears his chair pull out and slide across the floor. “But French presses are so worth the time and the effort. At least once or twice a week. I’ll boil some water for you and grind the beans if you have coffee beans.”

“I think I just have ground coffee. You’ll have to check over there.”

“Not before I inspect breakfast.”

As the second slice of French toast cooks in the pan, Blaine’s arms wrap around Kurt’s middle and he’s suddenly peering over Kurt’s shoulder. Blaine’s lips find the spot on Kurt’s neck where he kissed last night. Kurt sucks in a harsh breath with Blaine mouthing at his neck and his hands drifting lower to Kurt’s hips. 

Blaine breaks away to whisper in Kurt’s ear, “Yes, delicious like I thought.”

“Thought you were making coffee.”

“I can’t help getting a little distracted,” Blaine remarks, nuzzling at his neck. “Plus, I just noticed the kettle is on the stove.”

“If that’s your excuse—”

Then, before Kurt can finish, the front door to the apartment slams shut, signaling a new arrival. Kurt curses under his breath, preparing for the worst.

“Ooh, do we have a visitor?” Rachel’s voice sounds curiously.

Blaine turns his head toward Rachel. “Yes. Hello, Ms. Berry. I believe we’ve met before under very different circumstances. My name’s Blaine.”

“Ms. Berry?” Rachel exclaims, storming across the kitchen to the stove. “Kurt, are you kidding me?”

“I’m sorry for my behavior at the diner when we met,” Blaine interrupts before Kurt can reply. “I can be a bit particular when dining.”

Rachel’s eyes dart between and then land on Blaine, a rush of anger settling in his direction. “Apparently, you’re also very particular when it comes to screwing with me as well, Blaine whatever your last name is.”

Luckily, Kurt remembers to flip the French toast and turn off the pan before it burns during this drama.

“Anderson,” Blaine supplies. “Blaine Anderson.”

One of Blaine’s hands falls away from Kurt so he can offer it to Rachel.

Kurt turns toward her. “No one is screwing with you, Rachel. I just decided to give him a chance and one thing lead to another so here we are. This isn’t about you.”

Rachel huffs, brushing aside her newly trimmed bangs but she doesn’t take Blaine’s hand. “I know it took me a little less time to get into NYADA than you did, Kurt, but you don’t have to spite me by hooking up with this rude jerk.”

“Did you just ignore everything I said?” Kurt asks while Blaine comments with annoyance, “Excuse me?”

“It’s not like you haven’t had any other chances, Kurt, but you deliberately chose Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” Her brown eyes study him carefully while she places her hands on her hips. “Wait a minute. I think I know that name. It sounds so familiar.”

Blaine steps away from Kurt and takes a step toward Rachel. Then, he holds up his wrist with the tattoo. 

“Dalton Academy,” Blaine points out before tracing the semicircles of words above and below the bird. “Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

Rachel’s mouth drops open for a moment and then closes until she finally speaks. “Is this part of some master plan for high school revenge? Because I beat you at show choir?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and throws his arms in the air. “Please. I don’t feel good about losing but this is purely coincidental. I didn’t hatch a plan to move to New York and sleep with your roommate to get to you. That’s insane.”

“Is it?” Rachel questions suspiciously. “Or is it secretly genius?” 

“Okay, I think Santana has been messing with your head too much, Rachel,” Kurt reasons. “Can you leave us alone and let us finish breakfast in peace?”

“Why should I? Neither of you can clearly leave me alone. You both want to make my life a living hell.”

“You are being a bit crazy right now,” Kurt continues slowly. “Blaine and I are not trying to hurt you. We actually like each other.”

“But you said you wouldn’t go out with him,” Rachel retorts, “and I quote, ‘if he was the last available man on Earth.’”

Blaine turns his attention toward Kurt. “Huh, really. Could’ve fooled me.” Then he looks back at Rachel. “He was clearly lying to make you feel better.”

Kurt glances between them, caught in the middle. “To be fair, it did take a bit of time for Blaine to win me over. It was my decision to go out with him. I’m not something to be fought over, especially when I’m standing right here.” He pointedly stares at Blaine, and then turns toward Rachel. “And I’m not some pawn in an evil plot against you.”

Kurt turns toward Blaine again, sending him a questioning look.

Blaine shakes his head. “As far as I’m concerned, high school show choir is in the past, as it should be. Trust me, I have bigger problems than you, Rachel.”

Kurt scrunches his eyebrows together, wondering what Blaine means. He supposes that’s a conversation to save for another day.

Rachel crosses her arms with a sigh. 

“Fine. I hope you two are happy,” she mutters before turning on her heel and retreating to her room.

“What the hell is her problem?” Blaine asks once she’s gone, reaching around Kurt to turn on the kettle.

“I don’t know. I’m trying not to get involved in her drama of the week,” Kurt explains, checking the slice of French toast in the pan. “Maybe she’s stressed out over school. Maybe she’s mad at her new boyfriend or at our other roommate, Santana. Who knows?”

“In any case, she’s got it really, really wrong,” Blaine clarifies. “I’m sure I could think of other ways to get back at her if that’s what I wanted.”

As Kurt places the slice of French toast from the pan onto the plate next to the other slice, he laughs. “You have to admit that that plan would have its perks.”

“You’re right,” Blaine confirms, taking his spot behind Kurt back. “However, I don’t need her as an excuse to be interested in you. She’s the last thing on my mind when I’m with you.” 

“Good. I should hope so.” Kurt turns his head and smiles back at Blaine. “Breakfast is ready, by the way.”

“Not exactly. As soon as you make yours and I make some coffee.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hips. “Where’s your French press?”

“Right next to the coffee maker where I left it, now that I’m thinking about it.”

“Alright, I’ll tear myself away long enough for us to get our caffeine fix.” Blaine kisses his cheek before he heads over to the counter across the room.

“How noble of you,” Kurt says sarcastically as he prepares another slice of French toast and then turns the burner back on. 

“I’ll make that sacrifice for coffee,” Blaine returns without missing a beat.

While the slice cooks, Kurt makes another one and places it in the pan beside the first one, even if they’re slightly crowded next to each other. He means to get out the syrup but he’s caught up staring as Blaine expertly rinses out the French press in the sink as expertly as he touched Kurt last night. He can’t help thinking how right it feels to have Blaine be in his kitchen as much as in his bed. 

Of course, Blaine looks back at him with a knowing smirk, French press still in hand.

Kurt gulps as his heart flips in his chest.

Blaine gestures toward the stove. “Did you check the water? It’s probably ready after the strike of Hurricane Rachel.”

Sure enough, the kettle whistles then so Kurt turns the burner underneath it off and turns back to the pan with the French toast. He flips the slices to let the other side cook since they look golden brown on the top. Kurt turns that burner off as well.

For his part, Blaine finds the ground coffee on the counter and absently remarks, “You like mocha?”

“Yeah, sometimes I’ll get a dark roast or another flavor but that’s what I’m into right now. Sorry, it’s ground. I know it’s better to grind them fresh if they’re going to be pressed.”

“It’s okay. I’m good at using what I’m working with,” Blaine replies cheekily. “As you very well know.”

“Kind of.” Kurt blushes.

Blaine asks him where his measuring cups and spoons are and Kurt tells him, simply watching as Blaine retrieves them and measures out the coffee into the press. Blaine throws the measuring cup into the sink and makes his way back toward Kurt.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Blaine says politely, not pulling any funny business except a smile at Kurt as he grabs the kettle and heads over to where he left the French press.

Blaine pours the water out and sets the kettle back down while Kurt grabs the syrup and butter to set on the table. Kurt plates the other two slices of French toast before he puts away the ingredients from the meal in their proper places in the fridge and cabinet, respectively. Then Kurt puts the bowl and whisk in the sink just as Blaine turns around with a contemplative but playful look in his honey eyes.

“Hmm, Kurt, what do you suppose I should do with the few minutes I have while the coffee is brewing?”

“You’re creative. I’m sure you have ideas.”

Blaine cups his cheek and kisses him softly. “How’s that?”

“Mmm,” Kurt hums. “Not super creative but still enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable? That’s an upgrade from what you said last night at least so I’ll take it.” He kisses Kurt again quickly. “I don’t want to get too distracted. I actually do want coffee.”

“Of course you do, coffee snob,” Kurt teases, grasping Blaine’s hand after it falls away from his face. 

“Well, I need it. Someone kept me up half the night.” Blaine drops his hand from Kurt’s and turns toward the press.

Kurt reaches above him to grab some mugs in the cupboard while Blaine plunges the press down. 

“As if that was a problem,” Kurt proposes sarcastically, setting the mugs down on the counter.

“It might be,” Blaine starts as he pours coffee into one mug and then the other, “because I never wanted to leave your bed.”

Kurt feels his arousal stirring at the thought of staying in bed with Blaine all day, but his stomach grumbles then, reminding him that he has other needs, too.

“I, um, how do you take your coffee?” Kurt stammers.

“One sugar and a little milk, considering it’s mocha. I usually like it on the stronger side,” Blaine informs him with a laugh. “Back to adorable and speechless, I see.”

“It’s entirely your fault,” Kurt claims, walking back over to the refrigerator to get the milk. 

“It’s okay. I like it,” Blaine confesses quietly. “I mean, I like hearing you talk, but I like that I have that effect on you.”

Kurt comes back to where Blaine is standing and puts the milk down. “Most people can’t make that happen, except for Rachel when I can’t get a word in edgewise. She talks over me if I try to add anything, especially when I disagree with her. But trust me, I want to say a lot then.”

“From my limited interaction with her, I understand that feeling. But, uh, I suppose that makes me special, that you can’t even form words around me and you have that cute little blush.” 

Blaine strokes Kurt’s cheek for emphasis while Kurt blinks back at the touch. The moment is over all too quick as Blaine clears his throat and reaches for the milk. Silence hangs in the air until Kurt breaks it.

“Sugar is on the counter, by the way, next to where you got the ground coffee.”

Blaine thanks him and spoons out a teaspoon of sugar with the spoon he used to stir the French press mixture. Then he pours a splash of milk into his cup before he stirs his coffee.

“You take sugar and milk?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods and Blaine hands him the spoon and the sugar canister. Kurt takes three teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk before he stirs his coffee.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at him.

Kurt defends himself. “What? I like to make up for not having actual mocha syrup at home. Three is a perfectly reasonable amount.”

“We’ll agree to disagree on that.” Blaine chuckles.

“Fine,” Kurt exchanges tersely, turning away and grabbing the milk after he puts the cap back on the container. Then he places the milk back in the refrigerator.

When he turns back around to get his coffee, he finds that Blaine has already brought it to the table at the empty spot across from him. He tries to think of the gesture as being thoughtful and nice and not at all domestic. They’ve only just begun, even if they’ve decided on a second date.

So he gets a couple of forks and knives, handing one of each to Blaine, who’s sitting at the table. Kurt takes the plates of French toast to the table, giving one to Blaine and placing the other in front of himself.

“Hope they’re not too cold after that fiasco earlier,” Kurt apologizes instead of mentioning what’s been on his mind.

Blaine takes some butter from the dish and butters both slices of his toast before he reaches for the syrup. “Guess I can manage if they are, considering I get to see you from where I’m sitting.”

Kurt butters his French toast, too, and then takes a sip of coffee, waiting for Blaine to finish with the syrup. After he swallows, he adds, “You know, there’s no need for the lines anymore.”

Blaine passes the syrup to Kurt. “It’s the truth, I swear. Why do you think I kept pursuing you?”

Kurt pours syrup on his French toast and then puts the syrup down. “I don’t know. Are you saying it’s because I’m nice to look at?”

Blaine looks down at his breakfast and cuts a piece off. He stabs it and chews, avoiding an answer until he swallows. After that, he looks back up.

“Well, Kurt, you’re not wrong on that account, but I’m not quite sure. It’s just—I just felt like I needed to know you. Maybe I was remembering you from somewhere, like from back home in Ohio.”

Kurt pauses with his fork and knife in his hands hovering above his plate, struck by Blaine’s display of honesty. The conversation, dinner, and the night they spent together felt like a dream with how they connected so easily. This morning, that connection only seems to be deepening, for which Kurt is thankful. Blaine has given him more than he could ever ask for so far, but Kurt only wants more.

So he builds on Blaine’s contemplative statement. “Maybe I was remembering you, too. Now that you jogged my memory, you were difficult to forget.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Blaine preens. “I’m surprised we didn’t realize it sooner, by the way.”

“You distracted me with your...” Kurt trails off, studying Blaine’s shining hazel eyes, his smile, and the five o’clock shadow with which he’s intimately familiar now. “Your everything.”

Blaine studies him, too, those eyes lingering on his mouth. “I suppose I’ll admit the same thing happened to me.” 

“Good. Glad I have that effect on you as well.” 

Kurt grins into his coffee, pleased that Blaine’s flirtations have become sweet and are now kind of endearing.

They exchange shy, knowing glances as they eat their food and drink their coffee in comfortable silence. Then, Blaine’s bare foot strokes at Kurt’s ankle in an echo of last night. 

“Can’t stay away, can you?” Kurt comments, the touch still just as thrilling as it had been before.

“Mmm,” Blaine hums as he continues eating. “‘S nice. I’d just like to keep touching you any place I can.”

Kurt laughs and feels his face flushing once again as he recalls the kisses and caresses from last night and this morning. He’s dangerously close to arousal when Blaine’s foot ventures a little further up his leg, pushing up his pant leg.

“That’s pretty clear,” Kurt notices. “But I’d like to not have to take a cold shower before I have to get to work later.”

“Don’t make me think about you in the shower without me again. I might have to ask you to call out of work.”

Kurt ignores the possibility of spending more time with Blaine and instead contemplates all that he’s learned about him in the last twenty-four hours, from his past at Dalton to the tattoos on his arm and the way his bare skin feels against Kurt’s own. For all that he knows now, it’s only a fraction of what makes the man tick. He doesn’t know why Blaine chose not to continue his education after high school, where he got the tattoos, or if he’s been with anyone else. None of these factors weigh on his attraction to Blaine but he’s still curious.

“This date has to end some time, Blaine,” Kurt finally answers. “Plus, you’ve given me a lot to think about. I might as well return the favor.”

Blaine’s foot stills and his eyes narrow for a moment. “You like to play dirty, don’t you?”

“You do, too. It’s only fair.”

Blaine nods. “I guess that’s true.”

“You guess? Of course it is. You’ve known exactly what you do to me and you used it. You hit on me endlessly and serenaded me in front of my boss and a bunch of strangers.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Look at where we are now, sweetheart.”

Kurt doesn’t deny it but playfully asks, “Have you finished your breakfast yet?”

“Almost. It’s very delicious, by the way. Thank you,” he says politely despite his foot rubbing against Kurt’s ankle.

“This is exactly what I mean by playing dirty,” Kurt explains, picking up his coffee cup, a little less than halfway empty.

Blaine smiles wickedly. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you‘re talking about.”

Kurt sips his coffee and drags his foot closer to his chair. He raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

“You’re anything but innocent,” Kurt remarks. “I think it’s time for you to get going soon if I want to make it to work on time.”

“I can always wait for you to get ready and walk you out,” Blaine offers.

“Or I can walk you out so I can change my sheets and wash the dishes before I leave.”

“Or we can make a even bigger mess of your sheets, you can leave the dishes in the sink, and then we can both leave together.”

“Does everything have to be a negotiation?” Kurt asks, setting his cup down.

“Apparently so. It’s another version of foreplay for us, though, isn’t it?” Blaine returns and then drinks some coffee from his mug.

“Yeah, well, you’ll have to wait for another round because I’m not serving you lunch.”

“Who said anything about lunch? Maybe I’ll service you.”

Kurt thinks of Blaine on his knees in this very kitchen, those eyelashes fluttering as he takes Kurt in. Though he feels a twinge of excitement, he forces it down and finishes the last bit of his coffee and then his French toast. He clears his throat, gets up, and throws his dishes in the sink without a glance at Blaine.

For his part, Blaine laughs again. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Kurt turns back and looks down at Blaine’s plate, with a small piece of French toast left on it. “Are you done?”

Blaine stabs the piece with his fork. “With my breakfast, yes.” He chews and swallows it before setting the fork on his dirty, syrupy plate. “With you, not in the slightest.”

Kurt takes his plate and puts it with the other dirty dishes. “We can revisit that on the second date, perhaps. Your coffee?”

“I finished it. Please?” He raises his cup in a gesture for Kurt to take it.

Kurt promptly does so, leaving the plate with all the other items in the sink.

Blaine thanks him and stands up in front of the table. 

“So, as soon as I get my socks and shoes on, I imagine you’re sending me on my way?” Blaine wonders.

Kurt nods, although there’s so much more he still wants to know and ask Blaine about. This whole experience with Blaine has been so good, though, so he doesn’t want to ruin it with a serious conversation that might not be appropriate first-date topics.

“Fine,” Blaine replies. “Then I better make the most of it.”

Blaine drags Kurt down the hallway, back to his room. Before Kurt can think, he’s sprawled out on his back on his bed.

“Is Rachel’s room next to yours?” Blaine asks.

“Yeah. Yes,” Kurt tells him breathlessly.

“Why don’t we get on her nerves some more, then? I have some ideas in mind.”

With that, Blaine kisses Kurt and explores his body a bit once more. He kisses what seems to be his favorite spot on Kurt’s neck, the same place as last night, and sucks hard enough to make Kurt moan Blaine’s name loudly and probably leave a mark. He works his way down to Kurt’s collarbone, exposed by the loose neckline of his shirt, while his hands reach under the hem.

Kurt gasps at the touch, still just as hot and electric as it had been before, with arousal now coursing through him. Blaine’s thumbs rub at his hipbones and Kurt bucks up slightly, seeking friction. He finds it, Blaine’s semi-erection grazing against his own.

Blaine pauses, his lips brushing against Kurt’s neck once more. “I should, um, I should go. Don’t want you to be late.”

Kurt’s hands curve around Blaine’s waist. “Oh, now you decide to be responsible?”

“We’ve had plenty of fun for now. I suppose there’s a time to call it a day,” he reasons, his hands slipping out from under Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt bravely rolls, flipping their positions so he’s on top. “My bed, my rules.”

Blaine’s beautiful hazel eyes widen in shock before he smirks. “You know, you’re very bossy. I kind of like it.”

Kurt kisses him in response, tightly gripping Blaine’s sides before he breaks away and rolls off to the side. Then, he turns back around to face Blaine. “I believe now we’re done.”

Blaine blinks at him wordlessly.

Kurt chuckles. “Now who’s speechless?” 

Blaine sits up halfway, leaning on his elbows. “I think we have plenty to explore next time.”

“Agreed. But you have to leave for there to be a next time.”

“Alright. I’ve taken the hint. I’ve overstayed my welcome.” 

Blaine slowly stands up, the bulge in his pants still prominent as he walks around Kurt’s bed. Kurt almost reconsiders making him leave but realizes he probably should before he actually does make a further mess of his sheets.

“You’re welcome to come back anytime you want, roommates or not,” Kurt comments from his spot on the bed.

Blaine finds his socks and sits down on the floor by Kurt’s side. “That’s courageous of you, considering the circumstances.”

“It’s kind of fun, considering the circumstances. I get to see you and annoy Rachel at the same time. It’s a win-win really.”

Blaine gingerly puts his socks on and then his shoes. “Well, I’ll have to revisit my ideas then.”

“I can’t wait!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine opens his mouth to speak but then Kurt holds up a finger, indicating a request to wait.

Kurt yells obnoxiously, “Oh, ohh, oh, Blaine, yes! Oh, fuck, yeah! Oh, oh, ohh!”

Blaine quietly snickers as he sits on the floor. “You’re a genius,” Blaine whispers.

“I know,” he says back quietly. “Wait a few minutes and then I’ll walk you out.”

“Hold on.”

Blaine pauses for a moment and then groans, crying out Kurt’s name as well. 

“Oh yeah, babe,” Blaine continues loudly. “That’s so good. Right there, oh, ohh, ohh!!”

Blaine adds in a few heavy gasps while Kurt tries to contain his laughter and fall even further for a man he still barely knows.

Before either of them can continue further, Rachel shrieks, “Oh my God, could you stop? You don’t need to do that while I’m here.”

Kurt calls back, “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. It’s not like I’ve never heard you yelling someone else’s name like that.”

Blaine’s eyes widen before he grimaces and mouths, “I don’t even want to know.” After that, he stands up and holds out his hand, speaking out loud. “But, um, was it good for you?”

Kurt takes it, lifting himself off the bed with Blaine’s help. “Very satisfying, indeed, in so many ways.”

“I aim to please.”

Blaine pecks him on the lips as if to prove his statement before Kurt leads them past Rachel’s room and down the hall to the front door.

“See you soon?” Blaine asks, still holding his hand.

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand, not wanting to let go. “I’ll have to check my schedule but yes, I’d like that. We can figure out what works.”

“Sounds like a plan. Just let me know.”

Blaine glances down at Kurt’s lips and licks his own before he leans in for one more kiss, soft but a little longer than the last one.

After a few moments when Kurt can finally breathe again, he responds. “I, I will. I know how to get in touch.”

Blaine’s free hand curls around Kurt’s hip briefly but then falls away. “Oh, I know you do.”

Kurt reluctantly lets go of the hand he had been holding. “Goodbye, Blaine.”

“Goodbye for now, Kurt.” He emphasizes the name as he so often has before, sending a rush up Kurt’s spine.

With an ounce of regret for not shirking his responsibilities, Kurt slides the door open and watches Blaine wait for the elevator.

Blaine steps inside once the doors open and turns back to Kurt with the brightest grin on his face, his eyes scrunched up so Kurt can barely see them.

Kurt beams as well at the sight, a vision he swears will be imprinted in his memory for years to come, especially if it all works out how he wants.

——

However, various life events conspire to get in his way. Over the next week, he has a midterm to study for, a big fashion spread to help Isabelle prepare for at _Vogue,_ now that he’s more responsibilities there, and long shifts at the diner. He can barely find time to sleep, let alone the energy to text or call Blaine. But as he lies in bed alone and exhausted exactly nine days later, he still thinks about that magical night and morning they spent together.

So after a late shift at the diner, he decides to text Blaine to ask him how he’s been. He knows it’s been far too long since they chatted but Blaine hasn’t contacted him either.

He waits and waits for an answer, until finally, his body gives up and he falls asleep. The next morning, there are still no new messages on his phone, except for Santana asking if Rachel is home. He doesn’t even care about replying and doesn’t want to ask why she hasn’t texted Rachel herself. He lies in bed with a sigh and waits a little longer until he has to get ready for school.

But still there’s no message from Blaine. If their date had gone so well, why hasn’t Blaine contacted him sooner? And why hasn’t Blaine answered?

Maybe Blaine was asleep last night and maybe he’s still sleeping now. It could be that he just hasn’t checked his phone yet for whatever reason. If he had a music gig at a restaurant or cafe, he could have been out late and is sleeping in. Kurt kind of wishes he was with him instead of heading off to his music theory class. He stares at his phone for a few minutes longer, hoping for a message from Blaine, or at least that his first class of the day is cancelled and he can go back to sleep.

Neither of those happen because all he sees is his phone’s wallpaper, a nighttime shot of the Empire State Building with rainbow lights on the spire shining back at him. He decides that maybe school will be a good distraction to keep his thoughts from running wild over Blaine. 

Thankfully, Santana is asleep on the couch and Rachel either isn’t up yet or has already left, so he takes the opportunity to shower quickly. Of course, Blaine crosses his mind.

Did Rachel scare him off with her crazy accusations? No, he thinks, Blaine clearly denied her claims and played along with bothering her even more once he knew the truth. Or worse, was Rachel actually right? Did Blaine somehow realize that Rachel was from his rival school and wanted to pay her back for beating him? Is that why he was so difficult to her at the diner? Did he guess that Kurt and Rachel were close enough to be roommates and he could use Kurt to get to her?

Kurt dismisses those notions, considering how far-fetched they are. There would have to be a lot of coincidences and guesses on Blaine’s part to get to know Kurt solely for revenge on Rachel, or on Kurt, since he was also a member of New Directions. Although it was merely a few months ago that they graduated and a even briefer time since Kurt has been in New York, it feels like a lifetime away. If Blaine wanted to plot against them, he would have done it in Ohio, not followed the both of them to New York. It was high school show choir, not life or death, even if it seemed that way at times. Their glee club may have determined their career paths but it wasn’t worth holding a grudge and carrying it hundreds of miles into a new chapter of all their lives.

Even more likely, though, is the thought that Kurt’s initial opinions about him were right. Maybe Blaine used every opportunity they met to convince him to go out on a date. Then, once he did, he intended to hook up with him and never call him again, adding Kurt to his many conquests. This probably wasn’t the first time that Blaine promised a second date and more to a potential romantic interest. It may not have even been the first time Blaine serenaded someone or the first time he stayed for breakfast. Did he ever make coffee for someone else? Did he trade flirty banter and play footsie with him? Did he kiss him at the door and excitedly leave in anticipation for the next time he’d see him?

It sends a wave of jealousy through Kurt as he shuts off the water and steps out of the shower.

He really hopes that his fears are unfounded and that Blaine will somehow quiet them soon.

—-

As the day wears on, Kurt checks his phone obsessively during his music theory class and as he walks down the hall to his next class. As soon as that class lets out, he heads down the hall to the student lounge and looks at his phone again, to no avail.

He curses under his breath and finds a mat in the corner to sit on once he reaches the lounge. Maybe Blaine really did just want a one-night stand and nothing more. But why go to such great lengths to get him into bed when Blaine could probably have so many other guys he wanted?

Kurt should give up on thinking about it and should get some studying done. But he at least checks the message he sent to Blaine again, which is marked as read. He tries not to think this means that Blaine could be avoiding him.

Hopefully, Rachel won’t figure out that he hasn’t seen or talked to Blaine and take it as evidence that her twisted theory was right.

Either way, Kurt is bothered by not knowing the truth behind Blaine’s actions, or lack of action as of late. All he can think about is the sincerity in Blaine’s voice when he sang to him at the diner and his caring, romantic gestures the morning after their date. Why would Blaine stick around then if he didn’t want to see him again?

Maybe he’ll never get an answer. For now, all he can do is wait. As much as he likes Blaine, he can’t afford to put the rest of his life on hold with worries about him and where they are headed. Though he’s filled with disappointment, he doesn’t regret his time with Blaine. He learned more about who he is, what he wants, and perhaps to trust his own instincts about people, no matter how charming they may seem.

He can’t help his continued curiosity about Blaine though, so after another week or so, he tries again, texting him a simple, _Hey, what’s up?_

Again, it goes unanswered, which concerns Kurt. He wonders if Blaine quit on him, as he suspected, or if something is really wrong. There’s no way for Kurt to find out, unless he gets some sort of reply.

Until then, he busies himself with work, school, and his internship. He doesn’t seek out any new relationships either, not ready to face the possibility after what he had with Blaine. If it is over, he at least hopes that there’s a good explanation from the man who made his heart soar and then sink. 

He thinks that there may never be one until another week passes and Blaine messages him right after he punches out at the diner:

_Sorry. Been busy. Can we talk?_

Kurt takes a deep breath, annoyed at the lack of a definitive answer. It is, however, better than the radio silence he’s had over the past few weeks. He may not like whatever Blaine has to say, either, but then Kurt can let him go and move on or he can be with Blaine if that’s what they both want.

It all depends on what Blaine is so eager to talk about after so long and why he’s been absent from Kurt’s life despite attempts at communication. 

Why should he even agree to seeing him at all? Blaine essentially ghosted him for nearly a month after what felt like the perfect date.

He sighs and quickly types back:

_Why should I want to talk to you? You haven’t talked to me. You know I’ve been texting you._

Blaine replies:

_Please just hear me out._

There’s a speech bubble with ellipses signaling that Blaine is typing something else. 

Kurt throws his phone onto the bar top and rolls his eyes. He heard Blaine too many times and finally agreed to go out with him, only to be blown off.

But when he checks his phone, he sees a notification for a new message. When he opens the notification, he finds that it’s an audio message. Despite the anger roiling through him while he stands behind the bar at the diner, he pulls his headphones out of his pocket and attaches them to his phone. Then he clicks on the message to listen to it.

 _“Kurt, I apologize one hundred, no, one million times over, for my lack of communication. I really like you and I’d like to explain what’s going on in person.”_

Blaine’s voice then changes from speaking to singing. _“All the games I played, the promises I made. Couldn’t finish what I started, only darkness still remains. Lost sight, couldn’t see, when it was you and me.”_

Blaine returns to speaking once more. _“I’m pretty good at singing, but I’m really terrible at talking about my feelings. For you, I’d like to try, if you still want to speak to me. Please.”_

Blaine’s voice breaks on the last word, uncharacteristically lacking confidence. It tugs at Kurt’s heart, even after the way Blaine has treated him lately. 

He doesn’t let that show in his terse reply:

_Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow night after my shift at the diner. It’s over at 6._

Blaine answers:

_Thank you. I’ll see you then._

So, when Kurt is done working tomorrow, he’ll have to hear Blaine out once and for all.

—-

After he’s off the clock the next day, Kurt finds himself in a familiar position, standing behind the bar, waiting for Blaine.

He taps his foot and checks his phone. Five minutes pass. Then ten minutes pass. Fed up with waiting, Kurt steps out from behind the bar at 6:15 and heads toward the door when he collides with a body.

He pulls back and looks up to discover Blaine, sweating and breathing hard, his dark, curly hair falling to his forehead. 

“Sorry I’m late. I’d understand if you already left,” Blaine says in lieu of a greeting.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Then can I leave?”

Blaine’s hazel eyes, still just as beautiful, dart back and forth worriedly.

“No, please, don’t,” Blaine begs. “I’d like to talk, really talk. Can we go somewhere?”

“Why should I listen?” Kurt retorts. “You’re late and I don’t have time for your antics anymore. I can’t wait for you forever.”

“I know that. I’d like to apologize and explain some things to you. I-I care about you and I know I have the worst way of showing it. Would you accompany me to the coffee shop down the street?”

Blaine looks at him expectantly and holds out his hand. 

Kurt doesn’t take it and crosses his arms instead. But his heart flips in his chest at the mention of the coffee shop, where their accidental run-in took place a mere couple of short months ago. 

“Only if you’re buying me coffee,” Kurt answers.

Blaine drops his hand, his mouth forming a hard line before it becomes a tentative half-smile. “Of course,” he replies. “I didn’t think you’d expect anything less.”

“Good,” Kurt tells Blaine succinctly, brushing past him as he walks out the door and onto the sidewalk. 

Blaine still smells of the same cologne, the scent a triggering a painful reminder of how close Kurt has been to him. 

Kurt shuts down the memory of kissing him on the subway back to his apartment the night of their first date and strides briskly down the block. Somehow, Blaine falls into step with him.

Kurt looks straight ahead, afraid he might give in to Blaine if he catches sight of those stupid, pretty eyes and that all-too-familiar mouth. For Blaine’s part, he doesn’t try anything on their walk, except maybe sneaking glances at Kurt.

To his credit, Blaine opens the door for Kurt once they get there. They get in line, Kurt reluctantly standing next to Blaine.

The line is about five customers long, so Blaine breaks the silence between them.

“I know it was rude of me to—”

“You’re damn right it was. Save it for after you get me coffee,” Kurt snaps.

“Alright. I understand where you’re coming from. I would be angry, too.”

Kurt turns to him then, his voice low enough for only Blaine to hear. “Angry? I’m downright pissed off that you just expect to waltz back into my life when you feel like it, like you always do. You come back like you haven’t ignored me trying to reach out to you.”

“I know. I’m ridiculous for hoping you’ll give me another chance,” he explains, moving up as the next customer is served. “And you might not buy my explanation. But you deserve one. I swear that I’m going to be completely honest with you. No more games.”

Kurt huffs. “I’ll believe when I hear it. Maybe.”

The line moves up some more as Blaine taps Kurt’s arm.

“I appreciate you even attempting to listen,” Blaine offers.

Though the touch sends a thrill through Kurt, like it always does, he recoils now, conflicting feelings of desire and mistrust running through him.

Blaine frowns before placing the order, a medium drip with one sugar and a dash of milk for himself and a medium mocha for Kurt without even asking him.

Kurt softens a bit, the morning of their first date rushing back to him. He looks over at Blaine, those eyes filled with adoration.

“You remembered my coffee order,” Kurt utters breathlessly. 

“Obviously. How could I forget it?” Blaine winks, that charm returning as he pulls money out of his pocket to hand to the cashier. Then, he throws his change in the tip jar on the counter.

Kurt steps to the side of the counter and Blaine follows. Still, Kurt ignores the swoop in his stomach and quickly recovers.

“If you think I’m falling for you, Blaine, think again. Not until I get some answers.”

“But it’s a possibility, given that caveat.”

Kurt swallows, knowing that Blaine is right; he almost always has been, and Kurt could never deny him no matter how hard he’s tried. 

“Perhaps,” Kurt hints. “If you can be as honest as you claim.”

“Again, I swear.” Blaine nudges Kurt’s shoulder. “I haven’t avoided you because my feelings have gone away. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at Blaine but before he can get further clarification, their drink orders arrive. Blaine reads the side of each cup and after he hands Kurt his, he picks up his own. They find an empty table and Kurt sits across from him, looking down at his coffee cup.

“What exactly do you mean?” Kurt finally asks.

“I want to be with you, Kurt, but I don’t know how to do that. Not in a romantic sense, anyway,” Blaine admits with a chuckle. “You see, for a long time, I—I ran from what I felt. It’s never done me any good.”

Kurt looks up curiously, waiting for Blaine to continue, so Blaine does.

“You know, growing up where we did, being gay wasn’t ideal. In middle school, I was just barely out to my parents. I had a crush on this boy, and my father wasn’t all too happy about it. Still, he let me go to this Sadie Hawkins dance and I went with my crush. Nothing happened between us. I was far too shy. But we were waiting for our parents to pick us up, and I was going to make a move.” Blaine smiles, staring off into space. 

His smile turns into a twisted grimace, though. “That’s when these older kids, they—they fucking beat the crap out of us. I was in the hospital for a week.”

Kurt’s heart beats faster as he recalls his own bullying, including being slammed against lockers, thrown in dumpsters, getting slushie facials and getting his first kiss stolen from him by a brut who had terrorized him for years. There’s a physical pain in his chest as the hurt comes rushing back. Blaine isn’t specific with how much he was injured but if he was in the hospital for a week, that couldn’t have been easy. It must have been even more traumatic to have those first crush butterflies that are a normal experience for almost anyone become destroyed by hate and prejudice. He can relate and he feels for Blaine, but he’s not sure how it applies to their current situation.

“I—I’m so sorry, Blaine,” he apologizes. “And I’ve been hurt, too. But that’s no excuse for treating me like I don’t matter. That was light years ago, when we were kids. We’ve moved on to bigger and better things.”

“I realize that, but I don’t think I’ve ever recovered, not emotionally. The scars have faded but, um, I couldn’t fully move on. I never saw my crush again and I was homeschooled by a private tutor before my father shipped me off to Dalton, where I wasn’t his problem anymore.” His expression turns somber as he pauses to sip his coffee. “And when I was a freshman, I fell in love with a senior boy. Or at least I thought it was love.”

“What happened?” Kurt wonders, reaching his hand across the table before he even realizes it.

“I-I was an idiot, like any teenage boy. He was going off to college and of course, I thought he’d wait for me. So, in the summer that he graduated and before he left, I slept with him. It was my first time and it kind of hurt but it was nice. With him, I felt like I could finally be myself. I didn’t have to hide.”

Knowing that Blaine hadn’t mentioned a boyfriend or any of his past relationships until now, he could assume that this story didn’t have a happy ending. Still, Kurt had to find out.

“That must have been freeing,” Kurt comments quietly, his hand still on its own in limbo.

Although they’re just barely adults, he recalls feeling that way being with Blaine. No one else had come close to cracking to his toughened exterior, except for Blaine, who made him feel alive with every new kiss and touch.

“It was,” Blaine reveals, “until he broke my heart at the end of summer with a brief goodbye and good luck. I immediately masked it by dating another college boy when I became a sophomore. Of course, he only wanted me for sex. So that quickly fizzled after a few encounters. It was then that I decided that love was a waste of my time and talent. That was shortly after I joined the Warblers and took back control of my life. I stomped on other boys’ hearts instead.”

Blaine sighs heavily, avoiding Kurt’s gaze and instead looking down at his hand.

“I’m not proud of it, Kurt,” Blaine continues, “but I didn’t intend to change, not even after I took off to New York. But then I met you. You were everything I wanted but didn’t think I could have. You reminded of a feeling I thought I had lost.”

Blaine glances back up then, meeting his eyes, as his hand slides into Kurt’s. Blaine’s grasp feels warm and tender, grounding him in the present. Maybe now that Blaine is beginning to let go of his past, they can have a shot at a future.

“Well, I’ve never been in love,” Kurt starts, “but my life back home wasn’t a picnic either, so I understand that feeling. I thought that having a relationship wouldn’t be an option. Then I realized that being different, like we both were, wouldn’t be easy. And now I’m figuring out that love isn’t always easy. You got that feeling back though, didn’t you?”

Blaine nods. “That’s why I ran. I’ve always been running away from something since I was a kid. Maybe I was meant to run towards you instead.”

Tears well up in Kurt’s eyes because for once, what could’ve been a line from Blaine, feels like the closest he’s ever been to the truth.

“You-You better stop,” Kurt warns before picking up his coffee with his free hand and finally taking a drink from it.

“Why’s that?”

He swallows, sets his coffee down, and confesses. “Because I’m falling for you all over again.”

“Told you it was a possibility.”

“Shut up.” Kurt laughs through the tears.

“But it’s a start, isn’t it? Please tell me it’s a brand new start.”

“Not brand new because I don’t want to forget what brought us here. And I don’t want you to forget that you are capable of opening up. Next time, just tell me the truth, okay?”

“I will,” Blaine states solemnly.

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. Blaine squeezes back and that’s enough. Now that he has a greater understanding of Blaine’s past, it’s a moment that means just about as much to him as their physical encounter has, if not more so.

They enjoy the buzz of the coffee shop patrons chattering and moving about in a flash around them, as well as each other’s company without a word passing between them for a while.

Kurt basks in the glow of Blaine’s touch, in the coffee shop where he once vowed to not let Blaine be a distraction to his studies and his career goals. His heart and his body clearly disagreed. He’s so glad he let Blaine in eventually because here, finally, Blaine is letting him in, too.

After all the stops and starts, Kurt can latch onto something real and continue his journey with Blaine, the one who revealed his body, and then his heart.

But it won’t be without a little more fun along the way, because Blaine has another question for him once they finish their coffee.

“Can we go back to your place and celebrate? I bet Rachel will thoroughly enjoy the sounds of our reunion.”

Kurt pretends to consider it, although he already knows his answer. “I would love to head there, yes, Rachel be damned.”

“Hell yeah!” Blaine cheers as they stand up, still holding hands. 

Then, Blaine pecks him on the lips in thanks, perhaps because that’s all Blaine knows how to do after all he’s said. But Kurt takes it, understanding that more words might have to happen soon.

However, while they walk down the street on the way to Kurt’s apartment, he realizes that physical affection will join their new emotional connection, and both of those can be satisfying in their own way.

They both have so much more to discover about each other in those veins. But with what they have now, it’s a pretty promising future. 


End file.
